


Back home

by fluffyhorns_11_67



Series: Home [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Little Shit, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Family Dinner, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Road Trips, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, everyone is a little shit, lots and lots of fucking fluff
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhorns_11_67/pseuds/fluffyhorns_11_67
Summary: Dean Winchester sa so svojim najlepším priateľom Bennym vydáva na cestu za svojimi snami nechávajúc za sebou brata ako tieň svojej minulosti. Lenže po dlhých a dlhých rokoch na cestách sa mu to časom zunuje, a tak sa aj so svojim kamošom vracia späť po svojho brata. Avšak nedôjde mu, že sa nenachádzal v časovej smyčke a ako on aj jeho brat časom rástol, a keď došli na miesto, našli tam len prázdnotu, ktorá zostala po jeho bratovi zanechávajúc v ňom pocit viny, že tam preňho nikdy nebol. A tak pokračuje v tom, čo robil doteraz, no za úplne iným cieľom. A výsledok ho viac ako prekvapí.





	Back home

**Author's Note:**

> Takže, táto fanfikcia ma stála veľa úsilia a kopancov od mojej sestry :D  
> Zároveň je to aj darček pre ňu, pretože bez nej by táto fanfikcia pravdepodobne neexistovala :)  
> Čiže hb2u sista, uži si to :D ♥

Benny stál pri pulte snažiac sa zabaviť predavača, zatiaľ čo Dean siahol po zlatom náhrdelníku, ktorý si už hodnú chvíľu obhliadal z diaľky. Prstami prešiel po červenkastom rubíne a uznanlivo kývol hlavou nad hladkosťou povrchu. 

Určite má väčšiu hodnotu ako ročný plat všedných ľudí. Prinútilo ho to zamyslieť sa nad tým, ako by takáto vec dokázala ovplyvniť životy všedných ľudí - ľudí, čo pracujú a starajú sa o svoje rodiny. 

Ale on a Benny? Oni neboli takí - nemali rodiny, o ktoré by sa mohli a mali starať. Mali len samých seba a dlhy, ktoré boli nútení vyplatiť. Občas rozmýšľali nad tým, či to nebola osudová chyba - teda, rozmýšľa nad tým v poslednej dobe docela často. Keď ho občas, keď sa pozerá z okna motelu na tmavú oblohu, postihne taká tá chvíľková slabosť a zamyslí sa nad tým aký život asi prežíva jeho malý braček so strýkom, pristihne sa, ako rozmýšľa nad tým prečo spravil veci, ktoré spravil - predovšetkým prečo sa nechal zatiahnuť a prečo nechal Bennyho zatiahnuť sa do takýchto šlamastík.

Späť do súčastnosti ho vtrhol hlboký hlas predavača, ktorý práve energicky opisoval históriu ich dnešného úlovku.  
,,Predal mi to jeden francúzsky kupec, ktorého som poznal len pod prezývkou "Čierny panter". Veľmi som sa v tej dobe nevypytoval, predsa len, takýto kúsok nenájdete vo všedných klenotníctvach. A vtedy moje klenotníctvo bolo mladé a myslel som si, že mi to vylepší tržbu. Avšak na ten náhrdelník mi už roky padá prach a záujemcovia nikde. Patril dvornej panej vo Francúzsku a napriek tomu sa mu v našom klenotníctve nedarí."

Starec vydal ťažký povzdych a smutne hodil pohľadom ku spomenutému náhrdelníku. Benny poslal Deanovi pohľad a keď sa ho Dean chytil tak len nenápadne kývol hlavou na znamenie.  
,,A, uhm, a čo tamten?" Benny ukázal prstom na náramok za starcovou hlavou, ktorý sa len letmo otočil, aby si obhliadol objekt, ktorý mal Benny na mysli. Dean zatiaľ rozmýšľal, či jeden z nich nepotiahne, a nepredá na čiernom trhu, aby si získal čosi pre seba a Bennyho aspoň na čas.

Avšak keď sa naňho pozrel starec so zdvihnutým obočím, popritom ako mrmlal históriu náramku pre Bennyho, rýchlo ho prešla tá myšlienka. Posledné, čo chcel bolo to, aby boli podozriví z krádeže - oni keď kradnú, robia to opatrne, a zachádzajú s objektami v rukavičkách - a to doslova. 

Po chvíli Benny vzal len jeden šmejd, najlacnejší, aký sa v obchodíku dal nájsť a podal starcovi jednu stovku, zatiaľ čo Dean otrávene hodil na pult druhú stovku - a čo za ne dostali? Pozlátený prsteň, za ktorý by na čiernom trhu obyčajne dostali maximálne 50 pencov. Ale on a Benny, s ich úžasnými hereckými a presviedčacími schopnosťami by to možno vytiahli na tridsať dolárov, ale vyššie asi ťažko. Benny to vzal len aby neodišli s prázdnymi rukami - bolo by to podozrivé. 

Keď vyšli z klenotníctva, Dean Bennymu vytrhol prsteň a so znechuteným výrazom tváre venoval prsteňu detailnejší pohľad. Vedel, že čochvíľa za sebou prsteň začne zanechávať škvrny a ten falošný rubín na vrchole by dokázal vybrať zubami - jedným hryzom.

,,No, Latté macchiato, mohol si vziať aj niečo lepšie," riekol Dean namrzene a Benny mu to vytrhol z rúk.

,,Nebuzeruj princezná, nevzal som to pre teba. Chceš byť prvý podozrivý z krádeže? Pochybujem. Tak prestaň zabŕdať a pohni kostrou, musíme vymyslieť plán," Benny si odfrkol a pohol sa smerom k ich autu - alebo skôr k Deanovmu. Zaparkovali ju o niekoľko blokov ďalej, ak by sa teda stali hlavnými podozrivými z krádeže, aby z toho polícia vynechala jeho blaženú impalu - nedajbože aby na ňu dali sledovanie.

O nedlho sa už nachádzali v bezpečí motelu, kde sa Benny ihneď chopil vedenia, a prezrádzal Deanovi ich ďalšie kroky. Dean si ho vypočul, ale akosi sa nedokázal sústrediť. Aj maličkosti ako je tikanie hodín ho dokázali rozptýliť. V poslednej dobe rozmýšľal až príliš - teda, viac ako kedykoľvek predtým. Chcel zavolať Samovi a Bobbymu, opýtať sa ich ako sa majú. Možno by ani nezdvihli. Veď ani nemá mobil, a nepamätá si ani ich čísla. Bol nahraný, v slepej uličke - nemohol im zavolať, nemohol vyzvedať horúce novinky o ich dokonale normálnom živote. Jeho život bol všetko len nie normálny a občas mu to chýbalo. Predovšetkým mu chýbal jeho malý braček - keď odchádzal práve končil strednú. Wow. Kam sa až dostal, kým bol Dean preč?

 _Dopekla_. Kam to až Sammy dotiahol? Išiel vôbec na výšku? Naposledy bol z výšky celkom nadržaný, ísť tam bolo už od začiatku súčasťou plánu. Ale urobil tak?

,,Haló? Počúvaš ma vôbec?" Benny mu otrávene lúskol prstami pred tvárou, čím ho dostal z jeho premýšľania, ,,čo je to s tebou v poslednej dobe?"

,,Nič so mnou nie je," odsekol Dean úsečne a potom si odkašľal, čím naznačil že sa debata ukončila, ,,takže ešte raz, aký je plán?"

/*/*/*/

,,To je blbý plán," šepol Dean nasrdene ešte popri tom, ako bežali po chodníku späť ku klenotníctvu. Benny prevrátil oči - nemienil sa tam hádať s Deanom pred klenotníctvom, ktoré sa práve chystali vykradnúť. Boli dve hodiny po polnoci, ulička zívala prázdnotou osvietená len jemným žiarením pouličnej lampy a jasného mesačného svitu. 

,,Máš snáď lepší? Ak áno, tak nech sa páči, počúvam. Teraz je to najlepšie čo máme, tak skľudni hormón a rob si to svoje magické mojo," Benny dokonca Deana popohnal, nad čím si Dean len dramaticky vzdychol a vzal do rúk sponu. Vyzerala nevinne, ale už veľakrát im zachránila zadky. A také malé klenotníctvo nemohlo byť v ničom inakšie ako potravinový obchodík na konci mesta.

Našťastie sa Dean nemýlil a zámok o chvíľu povolil. Akonáhle sa tak stalo Benny vbehol do obchodu, vzal z vrecka púder a jemne si vyhrnul čiernu masku. Fúkol doň a pred ním sa objavili dva červené pruhy označujúce alarm. Dean vošiel hneď za ním a podišiel ku sklenenej skrinke, kde sa nachádzal ich náhrdelník. Otvorenie zámočku na skrinke bola pre Deana hračka a čochvíľa už držal náhrdelník v rukách.

Benny k nemu podišiel a vzal si od neho náhrdelník. Vložil ho do brošne, ktorú mal so sebou a obrátil sa späť k východu - nezabudol však venovať Deanovi samoľúby úškrn.  
,,Vravel som ti, že sa netreba čoho obávať - všetko išlo hladko ako po masle. Ako vždycky."

,,Pre tentokrát," odvrkol Dean a zavrel za sebou vchodové dvere - starcovi aj tak napokon dôjde, že ho vykradli, ale načo za sebou zanechávať stopy? Aj tak nemohol mať tušenia kto sú a po pravde, nemal dôkaz a podnet na to obviňovať z krádeže práve ich.

,,Ale čo ak to nabudúce nevyjde? Čo ak na nás dajú zatykač? Huh? Čo si počneme vtedy Benny?" dodal Dean podráždene a Benny mu venoval pohľad typu _ani-si-nevieš-predstaviť-ako-ťa-mám-plné-zuby._

,,Čo je s tebou priateľu? Správaš sa ako frigídna ženská," Benny ho pozoroval s ustarosteným pohľadom a Dean si len odfrkol.

,,Som v pohode," zašomral Dean. Avšak v žiadnej vete, akú doteraz povedal sa nenachádzalo toľko lží, koľko sa nachádzalo v tejto.

/*/*/*/

Dean s Bennym stáli pred noblesnou budovou, stále odetí v čiernom odeve - masku si síce sňali z tváre, stále však vyzerali akoby práve vylúpili banku. Dean sa znudene opieral o mramorový múrik, zatiaľ čo Benny netrpezlivo vyzváňal. Z vily sa stále neozvalo ani ťuk a ako Deanovi tak aj Bennymu to po chvíli začínalo liezť na nervy.

O okamih neskôr Dean už celkom stratil nervy, a rozhodol sa prevziať vedenie v situácii a otravne začal vyzváňať - aspoň pani domu by mala byť doma.

,,Veď dobre, už vás púšťam," ozval sa zo zvončeka známy hrubý hlas a po chvíli sa brána otvorila. Obaja vošli dnu do dvora, kde sa nachádzal komorný ich nájomcu, v strehu stál pri vchodových dverách. Zvyčajne sa ho Dean provokačne opýtal ako sa má, ale teraz na to nemal náladu a rozhodol sa k prípadu pristupovať čisto profesionálne. Týmto si mali u Pabla vyrovnať dlhy a obaja s Bennym by boli voľní. Preto sa rozhodol nezdržiavať.

Vchodové dvere sa roztvorili a vedľa zavalitého menšia mužíka, ktorého už skoro dva roky poznajú pod prezývkou Pablo, stála natešená žena, ktorá vybehla z domu rýchlosťou svetla a so zubatým úsmevom na nich zízala.

,,No?" zvolala, ešte stále usmievajúc sa, ,,kde je?"

Benny siahol po brošni, z ktorej vytiahol náhrdelník s lesknúcimi sa diamantmi - ich žiara sa odrážala zo svetiel pri chodníku. Presne takto bol Pablo extravagantný - ak by mohol, kľudne by dal celý jeho dom vyzdobiť diamantmi. 

Žena vydala zvuk podobný pokriku goríl a pribehla ku Pablovi, aby jej náhrdelník pripol na krk. Ten to s pyšnosťou spravil, popri čom pozýval Deana a Bennyho dnu na šálok kávy. Dean vedel, že Pablo si nedá povedať a odporovať mu bolo zbytočné. Preto s Bennym vošli dnu, opäť raz si obzerajúc halu, ktorá bola znovu celkom inak zariadená. Dean sa mohol zaprisahať, že Pablo si chcel len pred každým čosi dokazovať - pričom bol rovnako úbohý zlodej ako oni dvaja.  
Výzdobu pre halu strieda rovnako často ako priateľky.

Cez halu prešli dlhými chodbami až do jedálne, kde sa všetci traja posadili, zatiaľ čo im slúžka spravila kávu.  
,,Takže, týmto sa končí naša púť u teba. Bolo to nezabudnuteľné, ale je už najvyšší čas rozlúčiť sa," začal Dean popritom ako pred neho slúžka položila šálku s kávou. Vedel, že po ňom už hodnú dobu hádže očkom, čoho v tej chvíli využil a žmurkol na ňu.

Pablo sa schuti rozosmial, nad čím Benny a Dean len zdvihli obočie. Pablo sa načiahol po šálku a odsrkol si z nej popritom, ako sa chichotal. 

,,Že končí? Veruže nie. Chlapci, máte ešte čo splácať, o to sa nebojte. Práve pre to som vás sem pozval - ďalší prípad. Obraz v -."

,,Woah, woah, woah, počkaj! Mali sme dohodu - mal si nám dať podiel z náhrdelníku a tým sa to malo končiť!" skríkol Benny nahnevane a Pablo len zodvihol ruku v geste nech sa upokojí. 

,,Podiel vám odčítam z dlhu. Pre teraz len urobte, čo máte. Gilbert vám prezradí podrobnosti," odvetil im na to celkom pokojne, akoby si ani neuvedomil, že ich práve oklamal a znovu oblbol.

,,Toto oľutuješ Pablo. Vsaď sa o to, že za toto zaplatíš!" vyštekol Dean, postavil sa od stola a s Bennym v pätách sa vybrali za Gilbertom, ktorý im len otrávene podal lístoček s podrobnosťami.

,,Čo chceš robiť?" opýtal sa ho Benny a Dean vytočene zdvihol pohľad z lístočku.

,,To, čo sme mali urobiť už dávno. A ver mi, že za toto zaplatí," v rukách pokrkval lístoček a sadol si do auta - čakal ich veľmi dlhý deň, tak nech sa na to poriadne vyspí.

/*/*/*/

A veruže Pablo za to nepekne zaplatil - Dean s Bennym síce ukradli obraz, ktorý od nich Pablo vyžadoval, avšak zanechali za sebou stopy - a čo všetko dokáže prameň vlasu na mieste činu sa Pablo čochvíľa dozvedel. Spolu s jeho odtlačkami prstov, ktoré sa tam Dean s Bennym pokúšali zanechať hodnú chvíľu kým sa im to podarilo, sa vlas stal hlavným dôkazom svedčiacim proti Pablovi.

A tak bol Dean a Benny oslobodení zo svojho dlhu - jediné, čo Deana štvalo bol fakt, že to neurobili skôr.

,,Ach, voľnosť!" zvolal Benny, keď sa hodil na posteľ motelu, zatiaľ čo Dean sa hral s kľúčami od izby. Rozhodne nezdieľal rovnakú eufóriu ako Benny, pretože aj keď boli v podstate voľní sa stále cítil akoby bol uzavretý v stiesnenej miestnosti. 

,,Čo je bratu? Nemáš vari radosť? Sme voľní! Opäť si môžeme robiť, čo chceme bez toho, aby sme museli brať ohľad na to, koľko máme peňazí vo vrecku a či budeme mať čas," Benny sa naradostene pozeral do stropu, akoby sa v ňom nachádzala odpoveď na všetky jeho nezodpovedané otázky. Akoby voľnosť predstavovala všetko na svete, pričom pre Deana nepredstavovala takmer nič.

,,Máš pocit, že sa niečo zmení? Čo sa môže stať? Pôjdeme do baru, možno ak sa nám pošťastí si užijeme. Ale koľko? Jednu noc? A čo potom?" spýtal sa Dean stále tým namrzeným tónom hlasu, pre čo sa Benny naňho otočil.

,,Chceš sa snáď viazať?" vyhlásil Benny prekvapene na čo Dean len povrchne odfrkol, ,,Ako, nikdy si nič nepovedal...Môžeš si niekoho zohnať, ja ti v ničom nebránim."

,,O to nejde," povedal Dean unavene a rukami si jemne prešiel po tvári. Potom siahol do vrecka, z ktorého vytiahol peňaženku. Prv si nedokázal spomenúť na dôvod prečo to urobil, ale keď ju otvoril sa mu v mysli zrazu vyjasnilo. Odpoveďou mu bola fotka, z ktorej sa naňho usmieval tak ako jeho mladšia verzia tak aj jeho malý braček. Sam nemohol mať na fotke viac ako jedenásť a obaja sa odfotili na deň nezávislosti pri honosnom ohňostroji, ktorý ani nebol na fotke poriadne vidno, ale stačilo to na to, aby sa mu to vrylo do pamäte. Aby mu to pripomenulo dôvod, ako veľmi sa mu cnelo po Samovi a Bobbym. 

,,Tak o čo ide? Vážne mi začínaš robiť starosti. Prečo depkuješ práve teraz, keď máme oslavovať?" spýtal sa ho Benny vážnym tónom, čo sa u neho len tak nevidí. Preto sa rozhodol nebrblať sa s tým a rovno to vyklopiť.

,,Nikdy si sa nezamyslel nad tým, čo robíme? Napríklad, žeby sme mohli robiť asi tisíc iných vecí a my tu strácame čas. Sme vo veľkom jablku a nemáme čo robiť? Čo sme to za ľudia?" toto bol presný opak toho, čo chcel povedať, a čo mal na mysli - ale nebolo to až tak ďaleko od pointy. Benny to však nepochopil.

,,Takže podľa teba tu strácame čas?" opýtal sa Benny zmätene a Dean si vložil tvár do dlaní.  
,,Asi," odsekol mu na to, čo toto taktiež nebolo presne to, čo chcel povedať, ale už sa nad tým nepozastavoval.

,,Tak čo chceš robiť?" Benny ho zasypával jednou otázkou po druhej a Deanovi to začínalo liezť na nervy, pretože už ani sám nevedel, čo hovoril.  
,,Takže napríklad by som chcel ísť navštíviť môjho brata. Usadiť sa, nájsť si normálnu prácu, zabudnúť na všetko, čo sa stalo - Pablo, kradnutie a všetká tá patetickosť, ku ktorej sme sa uchýlili. Nechcem ťa žiadať aby si išiel so mnou a ani to neurobím.."

,,A ani nemusíš, pretože idem s tebou," odvetil mu na to Benny takmer okamžite, na čo Dean zmätene zdvihol obočie, ,,počul si dobre. Dean, bez teba to tu pre mňa už nebude mať rovnaký zmysel ako pred tým. Si pre mňa ako rodina a ja to tu bez teba nebudem ťahať ďalej - na čo by aj? Navyše, keď tam vonku čaká normálny život pre teba, prečo by som aj ja nemohol dostať šancu? Celé sa to stalo kvôli mne a mojej patetickej pomste - ale vtedy sme mali krátko po dvadsiatke a boli sme hlúpi a naivní. Už viac nechcem byť taký."

Wow. To boli silné slová aj na Bennyho. Dean nevedel či ho to potešilo alebo nie. Ale Benny preňho prestal znamenať len kamarátom, s ktorým občas zájde do baru, už od chvíle čo sa vydali na tú cestu za pomstou pre Andreu. Benny bol preňho ako brat, aj napriek skutočnosti, že to miesto má v srdci už zabrané. Nikdy nemohol preňho znamenať viac ako Sam...alebo to bolo to, čo si myslel. 

,,Takže, ešte raz Dean..čo chceš robiť? Okrem toho, že chceš hľadať svojho brata, prirodzene," a po pravde, Dean nemal poňatia o jeho ďalšom kroku. 

,,Pravdepodobne by sme mali skontrolovať Sioux Falls - predsa len, tam sme sa presťahovali po smrti otca k Bobbymu," zadumal Dean a Benny len kývol hlavou.

,,Tak fajn," bolo jediné čo povedal a pohol sa ku skrini, aby sa začal baliť popri čom vydal len tichý vzdych, ,,človeče, síce je to posledné, čo by som si asi mal myslieť, ale asi mi to tu bude chýbať. Život vo Veľkom jablku nezažije každý."

,,Benny, kamoško, toto bolo všetko len nie život," odvetil Dean zastretým hlasom, na čo mu Benny poslal zmätený pohľad.  
,,Toto všetko?" dramaticky gestikuloval rukami ku priestoru okolo neho, ,,to bolo len obyčajné prežívanie. Hej, najprv sme si užívali, boli sme voľní, divokí a neuveriteľne mladí netušiac čo spraviť s toľkou slobodou. A pozri kam nás to dostalo. Premárnené roky života, ktoré sme mohli stráviť s rodinou."

,,Nie Dean," Benny odrazu prestal s balením a trhol zipsom od batohu, ,,to ty si ho mohol stráviť s rodinou, nie ja. Moja rodina stojí predo mnou a plače nad rozliatym mliekom. Áno, urobili sme chyby a z najväčšej časti je to moja vina, ale už to nedokážem vrátiť späť. A ani ty nie. Tak sa tu, prosím ťa, prestaň ľutovať a radšej my pomôž."

Dean len otrávene pristúpil ku skrini a začal po Bennym hádzať rôzne kusy oblečenia, ktoré mu padli pod ruku. Benny mu prv len poslal varovný pohľad, ale keď s tým ani potom neprestal tak sa rozhodol zakročiť.

,,Dean, naozaj?!" vyštekol po ňom a Dean sa naňho zákerne uškrnul.

,,Predsa si chcel, aby som ti pomohol!" bránil sa Dean nevinným tónom hlasu a Benny naňho opäť škaredo pozrel.

,,Toto nie je pomoc!" odsekol úsečne a Dean sa ešte stále uškŕňal.

,,Keď myslíš," Dean len lenivo mykol plecami a nechal Bennyho nech pokračuje v balení, zatiaľ čo on vášnivo pokračoval v nič nerobení.

/*/*/*/

Ďalšia hádka sa strhla vo chvíli, keď už obaja sedeli v aute a Benny odmietal pustiť Deana, aby pustil jeho obľúbenú kazetu s pesničkami. Po zdĺhavom boji nakoniec Benny vyhral a zhodli sa na rádiu. Dean síce nebol najšťastnejší, predsa len, hádku skoro vždy vyhral on. Toľké roky na cestách sa zapíšu aj na najlepších priateľstvách a je samozrejmé, že po čase sa začnú hádky. Hlavne stupídne hádky, ako bol táto a taká hádka sa u nich stávala často. Takmer mu pripomenula staré dobré časy, keď sa so Samom hádal o ovládač.

,,No taaak," zakvičal Dean dramaticky, keď sa z rádia rozozneli jemné tóny asi najokukanejšej pesničky, akú Dean poznal. Keď sa už načiahol za rádiom, že prepne stanicu, opäť ho v tom zastavila Bennyho ruka.

,,Nechaj to, trvalo stáročia kým sa nám podarilo naladiť sa len na túto stanicu. Ako dlho bude asi trvať naladiť sa na ďalšiu? Hovorím ti, nechaj to tak," Dean mu pľasol po ruke a vydal dlhý a ťažký vzdych, akoby ho to snáď stálo dušu poslúchnuť ho. Benny sa samoľúbo uškrnul pre seba a potichu si začal pohmkávať melódiu pesničky. Dean sa naňho zamračil.

,,To myslíš vážne?!" vyštekol po ňom, akoby azda Benny spravil čosi nehorázneho. Benny len zdvihol ruky v obrannom geste.

,,Nie je to zas tak zlá pieseň," Benny si opäť len potichu zahmkal ďalšie tóny piesne a Dean prevrátil oči.

,,Neskutočné," šepol pre seba, pevne rozhodnutý venovať sa radšej ceste pred ním ako Bennyho otravnému pohmkávaniu. Štvalo ho to tak či onak.

Trvalo dvanásť hodín (šestnásť aj s prestávkou na spánok), aby sa dostali len do Chicaga a z Chicaga do Sioux Falls to bolo ďalších deväť hodín. Dean zastavil na benzínke a vošiel dnu, aby kúpil kávu ako pre seba, tak aj pre Bennyho, naivne si mysliac že mu to vynahradí tie hodiny bez spánku.

Ale samozrejme sa mu podarilo zo šiestich automatov na kávu vybrať si práve ten nefunkčný, ktorý mu po platbe odmietol ako spraviť kávu, tak aj vrátiť peniaze. Deana to akurát tak len ešte viac rozčúlilo, čo mu k danej situácii absolútne nebolo treba. Ale bez kávy sa odmietol pohnúť vpred, tak sa vydal ku ďalšiemu automatu, ktorý bol našťastie už funkčný.

Potom sa však s Bennym zhodli, že deväť hodín je aj na nich trocha moc, vzhľadom na skutočnosť, že už cestovali šestnásť hodín. A tak opäť zastavili na najbližšom parkovisku a zaľahli v aute. Síce to nebolo veľmi komfortné, ale lepšie ako nič. O päť hodín nerušeného spánku sa vydali na cestu.

,,Budem šoférovať," zvolal Benny, za čo ho Dean zavraždil pohľadom.

,,Na to môžeš zabudnúť," odvrkol Dean, na čo Benny zagúľal očami.

,,Šoféroval si celú cestu z New Yorku do Chicaga, daj si pohov priateľu. Ja osobne som prespal polovicu cesty a nemyslím si, že by tebe zaškodilo pár hodín spánku naviac. Ale ak na tom tak trváš, v polovici cesty sa môžeme vymeniť," Dean len nepriateľsky zafunel a vytočene hodil po Bennym kľúče od impaly. 

Nakoniec Benny šoféroval celých deväť hodín do Sioux Falls, zatiaľ čo Dean to celé prespal - a Benny nemal to srdce budiť ho, predsa len, Dean si skoro nikdy poriadne nepospal - neprespal viac ako päť hodín denne, čo bolo žalostne málo, avšak vyzeralo to tak, že to Deanovi stačilo.

Avšak ako na potvoru sa im na pól ceste minul benzín a tak sa museli opäť staviť na benzínke. Keď Benny vbehol dovnútra, aby si kúpil ďalšiu kávu, Dean len stál pri impale, príliš znudený na to, aby len tak sedel vnútri auta ako sám vojak v poli, ale príliš malátny na to, aby sa niekam vydal. Avšak potom jeho pozornosť čosi získalo. Alebo skôr ktosi.

Dean zbadal muža, ktorý sa skláňal nad svojím autom so zúfalým výrazom v tvári. Prišlo mu ho akosi ľúto a keďže autá poznal lepšie ako svoje topánky, tak k nemu pribehol, prirodzene pýtajúc sa aký má problém.

Chlapík sa najprv zľakol jeho náhlej spoločnosti, ale keď si Deana lepšie obhliadol úľak hneď zmizol. Nahradila ho plachosť a...zahanbenie?

,,Nuž, práve som sa ho chystal vziať k mechanikovi, nech sa mi naň pozrie, avšak mi došiel benzín, tak som sa rozhodol natankovať a ono potom akosi...zdochlo?" riekol akýmsi zastretým a hlbokým hlasom, z ktorého sa Deanovi postavili chlpy na šiji. Popritom ako on hovoril si ho Dean nenápadne obhliadal a na záver došiel na to, že je neskutočne sexy. Tie jeho ebenové vlasy vytŕčajúce do všetkých svetových strán ho priam lákali, nech do nich zaborí prsty. 

Nehovoriac o jeho očiach, ktoré sa síce o tie Deanove zavadili len dvakrát za jeho monológ, ale bolo to dostatočne dlho na to, aby si ich obzrel a došiel k záveru, že sú krásne. Takú jasnú farbu na očiach ešte nevidel - bolo to, ako pozerať sa na hladinu oceánu. 

O chvíľu však bol nútený spamätať sa, keďže medzi nimi už začínalo vznikať trápne ticho. Deanovi by síce neprekážalo naňho ešte chvíľu zízať, ale vedel, že by to bolo divné vzhľadom na to, ako nesmelo vyzeral.

Rýchlo prišiel na to, v čom je chyba a ak by mal so sebou náradie (čo samozrejme nemal) možno by sa mu tú starú mrcinu podarilo celkom opraviť. Ale on vyzeral dosť vďačne na to, aby od Deana žiadal čosi iné a hneď ako bezproblémovo naštartoval sa mu na tvári objavil vrelý úsmev - bože, s úsmevom vyzeral ešte krajšie ako kedykoľvek pred tým. Celé ich stretnutie sa zohralo tak rýchlo, že sa Dean ani nestihol zamyslieť nad tým, prečo práve zamýšľa nad tým, nad čím práve zamýšľa.

,,Veľká vďaka za pomoc!" bolo posledné, čo od neho počul, potom už len zbadal zamávanie, na čo okamžite odpovedal energickým zamávaním a mával aj dlho potom, čo mu auto zmizlo z dohľadu. Netušil, že sa práve uškŕňa na prázdnu cestu ako idiot a že naňho Benny celý ten čas zízal s pobaveným výrazom tváre.

,,Fíha," zapískal uznanlivo, hneď ako sa naňho Dean otočil, s jemne červenými lícami. Dean a červenať sa! Takúto unikátnu dvojicu nevidel už roky.

,,Odkedy dobrovoľne pomáhaš náhodným okolo idúcim?" vyzvedal Benny škádlivo, na čo mu Dean vrazil do ramena.

,,Sklapni, ten chlapík vyzeral tak zúfalo, až som sa nad ním zľutoval. To je celé," odsekol mu na to úsečne, čo bolo len pre Bennyho znamením. A tak sa na Deana len zlovestne usmial popritom, ako si opäť nasadal za volant, avšak nepovedal vôbec nič. 

,,Zmy si ten tvoj tupý výraz z tváre," vyštekol po ňom Dean vytočene, na čo sa Benny len zachechtal, ale opäť ostal ticho. Ani jedného z nich nezaujímala skutočnosť, že sa nepohádali o tom, že kto kde sedí. Dean sa ho rozhodol ignorovať, čo bolo pre tentokrát podozrivo ľahké. Jeho myseľ sa naradostene venovala premýšľaniu o tmavovlasom chlapíkovi - akosi ho nedokázal pustiť z hlavy.

Urobil najväčšiu chybu svojho života, že sa ho nespýtal na meno a číslo. Teraz ho uvidí leda tak vo svojich snoch - nerozumel tomu. Ako mu jeden náhodný chalan dokázal tak pomotať hlavu? Veď ani raz nevenoval pozornosť myšlienke, žeby mohol byť bisexuál a teraz sa nedokáže zbaviť predstavy náhodného muža?

Mal by okamžite prestať - ale keď on si nedokázal pomôcť a musel myslieť na ten hlboký, zvodný hlas, s ktorým mu snáď hovoril priamo do duše, a tie oči - tie boli to, na čo nedokázal zabudnúť. Nikto, koho v živote stretol, nemal tak jasné oči. Boli ako jasná letná obloha a keby mohol, zízal by do nich kľudne aj po zvyšok svojho života. Jeho šanca sa však vytratila skôr ako prišla a on ho už v živote neuvidí.

Napriek tomu mu bolo proti srsti volať ho v mysli v tretej osobe - nazval ho Anjelom, už len pre ten vzhľad, ktorým ho omámil.

Čo to s ním spravil?

Dean si ani neuvedomil, ako rýchlo prešla cesta a ani sa nenazdal, a už stáli s Bennym pred domom, ktorý sa kedysi hrdo prehlasoval ako jeho domov. Vyvolal v ňom silné a bolestivé spomienky, ktoré v ňom zanechali agóniu a clivosť. 

Vynorila sa v ňom spomienka jeho prvého pobytu v ňom, prvý moment, keď sa doňho so Samom nasťahovali. Sam bol tak neskutočne maličký - nemohol mať viac ako osem. Pamätal si, ako mu v noci vošiel do izby a potom sa vedľa neho usalašil v posteli šepkajúc, že sa bojí. Dean mu však prisahal, že sa nemá čoho báť. Veď tam je predsa on a on tam preňho vždy bude.

Aká to je len irónia.

Dean zatriasol hlavou, aby sa zbavil ako nevhodných myšlienok na Anjela tak bolestných spomienok na jeho detstvo. A síce to bolo posledné, na čo práve chcel myslieť, aj tak sa mu v mysli vynorila ďalšia spomienka - tentokrát to bola spomienka na posledný raz, čo bol v dome. 

Ako sa naňho Sam zmätene pozrel a zranene sa opýtal či odchádza. Dean ho len vzal do náručia, a pevne ho objal. Želal si, aby mu nikdy nepovedal tie tri slová. _Skoro sa vrátim._  
Nevrátil sa, rovnako ako ich otec. Opustil ho rovnako ako on. Bol rovnako patetický ako on a rovnako ako jeho otec, aj on Sama sklamal. Neskutočne sa za ten moment hanbil a ak by mohol spraviť čokoľvek na svete, tak by vrátil čas a povedal Samovi čosi celkom iné. 

To však nebolo možné a tak opäť len zatriasol hlavou, a poslal všetky tie myšlienky kade ľahšie. Jediné, v čo mohol v danú chvíľu dúfať bolo, že sa naňho Sam a Bobby nebudú veľmi hnevať. Dúfal, že všetok ten hnev za tie roky zmizol.

Keď s Bennym vyšli von z auta celý sa chvel a keď sa načiahol po zvončeku, že naň zazvoní, prsty sa mu od nervozity celkom triasli. Keď zozbieral všetku kuráž v sebe na to, aby zazvonil, spustil ruku k telu prosiac všetkých svätých nech sa naňho Bobby nehnevá.

Keď sa dvere s otravným zavŕzganím otvorili, stála v nich menšia žena, trochu pri sebe, s orechovo hnedými vlasmi zviazanými v cope. Pozerala na nich rovnako zmätene ako oni na ňu.

,,Môžem vám nejako pomôcť?" opýtala sa váhavo, na čo Dean len otvoril ústa a potom ich späť zaklapol. Spamätal sa potom, ako doňho Benny vrazil lakťom.

,,Ja - uhm....Býva tu prosím vás ešte Bobby Singer?" zajachtal Dean, na čo žena len jemne pokrútila hlavou.

,,Ten tu nebýva už najmenej tri roky," odvetila, na čo Dean len trápne prikývol hlavou, na čo sa ona len ospravedlňujúco usmiala, ,,Mrzí ma to."

,,To nič," zašeptal, a vydal sa späť k autu. Benny ho len potľapkal po rameni.  
,,Nezúfaj priateľu, ešte nie je všetko stratené. Veď Ellen bola jeho kamoška nie? A ona určite nesekla s Roadhouseom, čiže tam ešte musí pracovať. A ona musí vedieť, kde sa Bobby so Samom odsťahovali potom, čo si odišiel."

A tak ich púť pokračovala cestou do Roadhouse, v ktorom boli o necelú pól hodinu.  
Na ich šťastie sa Benny nemýlil a prvý pohľad, ktorý sa im v Roadhouse naskytol bola Ellen, ktorá obsluhovala akēhosi pána pri pulte. Keď dokončila objednávku, jej oči skočili ku vchodovým dverám a keď v nich zbadala Deana s Bennym okamžite zastala v hocičom, čo práve robila.

,,Dean Winchester, aké to milé prekvapenie," povedala s milým tónom hlasu a hneď ako k nemu pribehla ho vtrhla do vrúcneho objatia, ktoré jej Dean opätoval. Ellen mu taktiež strašne chýbala - bola to neskutočne dobrá žena. 

,,Benny! Teba som už taktiež roky nevidela," riekla s milým úsmevom, ktorý jej Benny opätoval.

,,Tiež ťa rád vidím Ellen," odvetil Benny, na čo sa úsmev Ellen ešte rozšíril.

,,Počkajte, zavolám niekoho, kto by vás neskutočne rád videl," Ellen sa o chvíľu na to vytratila a vrátila sa s krásnou blondínkou, ktorá sa tvárila trpiteľsky a prevracala očami nad jej matkou. Potom však pozrela na Deana s Bennym a jej otrávený výraz bol rázom fuč.

,,Ja neverím!" zvolala, rozbehla sa Bennymu priamo do náruče. Hneď potom vtiahla Deana do pevného objatia, ktoré však netrvalo ani pól sekundy a už aj sa mu vytrhla, a vrazila mu riadny pohlavok, na čo Dean zasyčal a zmätene na ňu pozrel.

,,Štyri roky som vás nevidela! Štyri! A vy ani nenapíšete, ani nezavoláte, dočerta, myslela som si že ste obaja mŕtvi!" vyčítala im, na čo sa Dean zatváril previnilo.

,,To nám je síce ľúto, ale to nie je dôvod prečo sme tu. Teda, niežeby som ťa nevidel rád Jo, ale stretko s bandou si môžme dať aj neskôr. Čo takto v piatok, čo myslíš?" Dean sa na ňu uškrnul, na čo obaja Jo aj Benny prevrátili oči, ,,Prišli sme sem za Bobbym, ale ten sa odsťahoval, a ja nemám ani páru, kde býva."

,,Oh, Bobby?" zvolala Ellen za nimi a všetci sa na ňu zborovo otočili, ,,ten tam nebýva už ako je rok dlhý. Odsťahoval sa neďaleko odtiaľto, počkaj, napíšem ti adresu."

O chvíľu na to mu Ellen podala lístoček s adresou, kde Bobby býval a Dean sa jej vrúcne poďakoval. Tá len kývla rukou, že to nestojí za reč. Dean sa otočil na Jo a uškrnul sa na ňu.

,,Tak v piatok?" uistil sa a Jo len prikývla s prísľubom, že všetkých ich starých kamošov obvolá.

Tentokrát sa Dean rozhodol opäť prevziať velenie a vzal si od Bennyho kľúče od impaly. Benny sa naňho ustarostene pozrel.  
,,Si nervózny?" opýtal sa ho, na čo Dean odvetil okamžitým "som v poriadku". Benny mykol plecami -keď sa Dean o tom nemienil baviť, nebude ho predsa nútiť.

Dean vyšiel z impaly, keď vtom sa mu v mysli vynoril zlovestný nápad, nad ktorým sa musel divoko uškrnúť, čoho si Benny nemohol nevšimnúť, nad čím zdvihol obočie.

,,Čo?" spýtal sa ho okamžite, na čo sa Deanov úškrn ešte rozšíril. 

,,Chceš počuť ten najotravnejší zvuk?" Benny naňho zmätene pozrel, potom len váhavo prikývol. Dean sa zachechtal a pribehol ku vchodovým dverám. Rýchlo si ešte skontroloval, či sú na správnej adrese a potom už len priložil prst ku zvončeku. Najprv neurobil nič a potom ho začal rýchlo a neovládateľne stláčať ako psychopat - stlačil ho minimálne dvadsaťkrát, čo zanechalo v dome asi ten najotravnejší zvuk, aký si dokážete predstaviť. Benny naňho pozeral s prižmúrenými očami a potom len uznanlivo kývol hlavou.

,,Vážne je to ten najotravnejší zvuk, aký som kedy počul - vážne, ak to raz urobíš mne, garantujem ti, že ťa zabijem," Dean však len zakrútil hlavou, na čo mu Benny opäť poslal zmätený pohľad.

,,Nemal som na mysli to..." zanechal za sebou dramatickú pauzu, v ktorej bolo počuť nadávky zvnútra domu.

,,Ježiš mária, čo si zošalel?!" vyštekol po ňom Bobby skôr, ako stihol otvoriť dvere a Deanov zubatý úškrn sa rozšíril ešte väčšími.

,,..ale toto," dodal Dean ešte, na čo si Benny zahryzol do spodnej pery, aby sa nerozosmial. 

Bobby pozeral na Deana s prižmúrenými očami.

,,Čo to stváraš, ty sprostý pablb?!" vybrechol po ňom, na čo sa Dean len usmial.

,,Vidím, že z tvojho charizma sa ani trochu neubralo. Aj ja ťa vidím rád Bobby," Dean sa len nervózne uškŕňal, pretože nemal poňatia, čo má robiť, ako sa má tváriť a predovšetkým, čo mu má povedať. Bobby mal však toho toľko, čo chcel Deanovi ešte povedať.

,,Dočerta s tebou!" štekol po ňom opäť a nahnevane zakrútil hlavou, ,, _'Aj ja ťa rád vidím Bobby'?!_ To je všetko čo mi povieš, po tých štyroch rokoch čo si neozval ani raz?!"

Nuž...Dean môže byť rád, že ho Bobby neprefackal, ako to urobila Jo. 

,,Stratil som mobil a stratil som aj absolútne všetky kontakty Bobby. A hanbil som sa - nebol som pripravený vrátiť sa. Nechcel som sa vrátiť. Po tom úbohom klamstve a potom, čo som vás oboch sklamal som sa ani jednému z vás nechcel pozrieť do očí. A potom sme sa do niečoho namočili a.."

,,Ak by si chcel, tak by si sa ozval! Našiel by si spôsob...ak by si chcel. Najsmutnejšie na tom bolo to, že ty si nechcel," odsekol Bobby úsečne a Dean len privrel oči od smútku a hanby.

,,Netušil som, čo vám mám povedať," odvetil na to Dean ticho.

,,To že si nažive napríklad?!" precedil Bobby, na čo sa mu ako odozva ozval hlas spoza brány.

,,Normálne by som za takýto hurhaj už volal polišov, ale keďže si to ty Bobby," Dean sa otočil za hlasom, kde zbadal menšieho zavalitého pána, ktorý sa na Bobbyho škádlivo uškŕňal. Bobby naňho škaredo pozrel.

,,Choď do čerta Crowley," zasyčal naňho, z čoho si ale ten muž 'Crowley' nič nerobil. Len lenivo mykol plecami a poslal mu vzdušný bozk.

,,Ako si želáš zlato. Neuškodilo by ti, ak by si sa občas správal milo. Mám ti požičať lexikón slušného správania?" Bobby mu opäť poslal veľmi škaredý pohľad, ale rozhodol sa nad ním veľmi nerozčuľovať - čo Dean absolútne nepochopil. Vždy keď bol Bobby nasrdený, tak to dal na sebe poznať - teraz však vyzeral, že mu to je jedno.

,,Poďte dnu, vy dvaja tupci, tu aj tak nebudeme mať kľud," Bobby pootvoril dvere o trocha viac, aby sa cez ne obidvaja dostali dnu, popritom znova zavraždil Crowleyho pohľadom - avšak vyzeralo to tak, že toho to skôr tešilo. 

,,Takže po prvé, kto to dočerta bol?" zvolal Dean len čo sa ocitli vnútri a čo Bobby zavrel dvere. Ten len pokrútil hlavou a lenivo mávol rukou.

,,Môj sused - neskutočný snob. Myslím, že si na zoznam želaní zapísal robenie mi zo života peklo," Bobby vydal ťažký povzdych a Dean sa naňho zazubil.

,,Alebo si na jeho zozname želaní ty," odvetil Dean, ešte stále s tým úškľabkom na tvári. Bobby sa naňho opäť zaškaredil.

,,Ale choď do čerta - a prestaň sa tak škeriť," vyštekol po ňom a Dean sa len uchechtol pre seba. Bobby naňho len pozrel a opäť si vzdychol.

,,Viem prečo si tu," povedal Bobby a pokrútil hlavou, ,,Nie je tu."

,,Nie je tu kto?" Dean sa rozhodol hrať hlúpeho, aby mu to hralo do karát - žiaľ, nevyšlo to.

,,Nerob sa na blbého, dobre viem, že si neprišiel kvôli mne," skôr ako Dean stihol namietať, Bobby mu skočil do reči, ,,možno z menšej časti. Ale z väčšej časti si sem prišiel za Samom. Ale hovorím ti, ten tu už nie je - odsťahoval sa rok potom, čo si odišiel."

,,Prečo by to robil?" spýtal sa Dean nechápavo a Bobby prevrátil oči.

,,Výška ti nič nehovorí? Žiadna poriadna tu nie je, tak odišiel - odsťahoval sa. Narozdiel od teba sa mi aspoň raz týždenne ozve," opäť sa v ňom prebudil pocit viny, čoho si Bobby nepochybne všimol.

,,Nebudem ťa tu súdiť - bol si mladý. Chcel si si užiť - možno sme ti so Samom boli na príťaž. Možno si ani poriadne nerozmýšľal - to už je teraz jedno."

O chvíľu potom ich Bobby pozval do kuchyne, kde im porozprával, čo všetko sa stihlo stať, zatiaľ čo boli preč. Povedal Deanovi, kde Sam býva (asi trištvrte hodiny odtiaľ) a ako sa mu darí - Dean však dokázal myslieť len na jedno.

Nie, to naozaj nebolo jedno. Nič z toho, čo urobil nebolo jedno.

Po ich pokece (alebo skôr Bobbyho monológu), im Bobby navrhol nech sa prv vyspia. Dean najprv vzdorovito odmietal, ale keď sa k presviedčaniu pridal Benny, ktorý trval na tom, že sa radšej zabije než si znova sadnúť do auta, tak len okázalo súhlasil.

A tak sa Dean ocitol v hosťovskej izbe, zízajúc do stropu, snažiac sa vyčistiť si si hlavu. Závidel Bennymu, ktorý pokojne spal v posteli vedľa neho - on nedokázal zaspať. S Bobbym to nedopadlo tak zle, ako si myslel, ale ako to dopadne so Samom? Áno, mal sa ozvať, ale na to už je tak trocha neskoro. 

Navyše nedokázal prestať myslieť na jeho anjela - čo ak ho už naozaj nikdy v živote neuvidí? Naozaj ostane už v len jeho predstavách?

Celú noc prebdel.

/*/*/*/

Ráno sa zobudil s príšernou migrénou od nedostatku spánku, keďže cez noc spal, koľko, dve hodiny? Dve - tri hodiny nanajvýš a to už bola tretia noc strávená takýmto štýlom, a ak to tak bude pokračovať aj naďalej, veru to s ním nedopadne dobre.

V rýchlosti sa prezliekol do vecí, ktoré si včera doniesol z impaly a ako omámený vošiel do kuchyne, kde za stolom už sedel Benny, ktorý sa vášnivo venoval svojej rannej káve - motto jeho života by nepochybne bolo _'Bez kávy ani na krok'._

,,Kde je Bobby?" opýtal sa ho Dean hrubým hlasom poznačeným spánkom a Benny ukázal palcom za seba na dvere za ním.

,,Išiel tam," odvetil a opäť si len usrkol z kávy, zatiaľ čo Dean sa pohol smerom k miestu, kde Benny ukázal.

Keď vošiel dnu, ocitol sa v niečom, čo pripomínalo garáž - ale obrovskú. Boli v nej minimálne tri autá, nad jedným z nich sa Bobby skláňal.

,,Takže mechanik?" spýtal sa ho a Bobby poskočil od úľaku, a poslal Deanovi škaredý pohľad.  
,,Pre Krista, keď nevieš klopať tak nos zvonček - veď mi privodíš infarkt," zahundral Bobby a potom len vzdychol, a mykol plecami. ,,Už to tak bude. Pokračujem v starom rodinnom biznise - ale radšej mi ty porozprávaj, čo si robil ty celé tie roky? Spomínal si, že ste sa do čohosi namočili - chcem počuť do čoho."

Dean by bol najradšej, keby sa to Bobby nespýtal - vážne nemal náladu vysvetľovať to.  
,,Ale...urobili sme pár pekných blbostí. Celé to bola jedna veľká blbosť - občas si želám, aby sa dal vrátiť čas, ale viem, že je zbytočné plakať nad rozliatym mliekom. Nikdy si neodpustím, že som vás sklamal. A ohľadom toho...ja a Benny sme sa tak trochu venovali..uhh...veciam, ktoré nie sú tak docela legálne. A pekné dva roky sme zo seba robili idiotov na požiadanie, pričom sme to celé mohli vyriešiť o pár týždňov. Bobby, ja by som ti to vysvetlil veľmi rád, ale teraz...teraz na to...j-je to veľmi zložité a.."

,,Neublíž si prosím ťa Dean. Rozumiem," Bobby mu skočil do reči práve vo chvíli, keď z neho slová vychádzali najťažšie, za čo mu bol Dean vďačný, ,,takže, kedy vyrážate?"

O pól hodinu na to si už Dean s Bennym balili všetko späť do impaly, zatiaľ čo Bobby ich od brány pozoroval. Mal na tvári nečitateľný výraz - Dean sa začínal obávať toho, čo to znamená. 

,,Oh, návšteva odchádza? Tak skoro? Nebodaj si ich vystrašil svojimi úchvatnými spôsobmi socializovať sa Bobby, čo by bolo nemorálne - aj na teba," Bobby sa zatváril trpiteľsky, Dean začul ako si popod nos mrmle nadávky. Bobby ho až príliš "priateľský" sused Crowley si pravdepodobne práve kontroloval poštu, pretože v rukách držal tri obálky - čo prinútilo Deana sa zamyslieť, či má vždy také dobré načasovanie.

,,Zabilo by ťa, ak by si zaliezol späť do toho svojho brlohu a aspoň raz držal zobák?" zavrčal Bobby ako odozvu, čo opäť Crowleyho skôr potešilo, ako pobúrilo. Dean sa na Bobbyho uškrnul, Bobby dramaticky prevrátil očami.

,,Prívetivý ako vždy," Crowley sa pre seba uškrnul a opäť sa pobral späť do svojho domu - asi to bude nejaký pekne bohatý snob, pretože jeho dom vyzeral ako vila, keď nie ako palác. Dean len uznanlivo kývol hlavou a otočil sa späť k Bobbymu.

,,Drž sa Bobby, dúfam, že sa skoro uvidíme," bolo jediné, čo Dean povedal a pevne Bobbyho objal.

,,Hlavne nič viac nevyvádzaj - a z času na čas sa ukáž. Nie že sa zas ukážeš až na svätého Dindi. A nič si nerob z toho, ak bude Sam najprv trocha odtažitý - chalan sa dosť zmenil, odkedy si preč. Hlavne to s ním hneď nevzdávaj," zamrmlal Bobby a Dean len váhavo prikývol, ,,a už si nič prosím ťa nevyčítaj."

Dean sa zmohol len na tiché "dobre" a pobral sa späť do impaly, kde už trpezlivo sedel Benny, zízajúc do jeho mobilu.

Bobby ho len naposledy tľapol po pleci a jemne sa naňho usmial. Dean nasadol do impaly a dokým mohol pozoroval Bobbyho - a pre krista, vážne mu ten večne mrzutý chlap chýbal.

Sľúbil si, že keď si s Bennym nájdu trvalé bývanie, tak ho bude navštevovať. Musí. Vážne si neodpustí, ak to neurobí.

,,Priateľu počúvaj, v meste, kde býva Sam je okolo desať hotelov - nie je to ohromné? Mám si z čoho vyberať," povedal Benny, len aby medzi nimi nestála reč. Dean naňho zmätene pozrel - bol tak zahĺbený do myšlienok, že nemal poňatia o čom Benny točil. 

,,Čo?" zvolal nechápavo a Benny len prevrátil očami.

,,Motel, izba, spánok? Nič? Niekde budem musieť prenocovať, zatiaľ čo ty budeš mať dojímavý pokec s mladším bráškom," riekol Benny ľahostajne a náhodne klikol na jednu červenú bodku na mape v mobile, ,,Tento vyzerá celkom slušne."

,,A to vieš ako? Z obrázkov z Google maps? Prosím ťa," Dean si pohŕdavo odfrkol a Benny sa len zachechtal.

,,Daj si pohov šéfko, si akýsi napnutý. A mrzutý. Nebodaj na teba Bobby preniesol svoju večne mrzutú náladu?" Dean len dramaticky pretočil očami.

,,Nie som mrzutý," prehodil Dean mrzutým tónom a Benny len lenivo mykol plecami.

,,Ako myslíš," odvrkol na to Benny a opäť sa vrátil k vášnivému venovaniu sa mobilu, a nechal Deana samého so svojimi pochybnými myšlienkami, ktoré ho trápili už od návštevy Bobbyho. Bol neuveriteľne nervózny - čo ak sa s ním Sam odmietne rozprávať? Čo potom?

Najprv bol rád, že sa už zbavil myšlienok na anjela z benzínky, ale zobral by tú bezhlavú, platonickú zamilovanosť pred týmto zožieraním sa. Trápili ho myšlienky na jeho mladšieho brata... a veľmi - už sa takmer necítil vo svojej koži. A Benny to zavetril tiež - ale toľké roky po jeho boku ho naučili, že Dean a zhováranie sa o svojich pocitoch nie je najlepšia kombinácia - vždy sa to skončilo nanajvýš odvrknutím že "je v pohode", a okamžitá tichá domácnosť na aspoň pól hodinu.

Cesta opäť prešla rýchlejšie, ako sa zdalo - bolo to ako za trest. Práve keď chcel, aby sa čas zastavil, sa tuším hýbal ešte rýchlejšie. Nebol si istý, či bol psychicky pripravený na odmietnutie od Sama. _'Nevieš, či ťa odmietne'_ pripomenul si potichu, ale to mu nepomohlo cítiť sa o nič lepšie.

,,Teraz zaboč vpravo - tetka v mobile ti hovorí, že máš zabočiť vpravo! Vpravo Dean!" pripomínal mu Benny prenikavým hlasom a Dean vydal dlhý pohŕdavý vzdych.

,,Kriste, Benny. Ja viem, čo robím!" povedal Dean ľahostajne potom, čo zabočil vľavo. Benny naňho pozeral s prižmúrenými očami.

,,'Viem, čo robím' iste Dean," vyštekol po ňom a Dean nahnevane zavrčal, a zabočil ku chodníku, aby sa otočil.

,,Takže vpravo?" opýtal sa a Benny len prikývol.

,,Dean, si si istý, že budeš v pohode? Pretože to, čo teraz vidím určite nie je v pohode. Môžeš sa ešte na to vyspať a.-"

,,Budem v pohode Benny, zbytočne si robíš starosti," odsekol na to Dean možno trocha moc ostro a Benny len zdvihol ruky v obrannom geste.

,,Ako povieš," odvetil mu na to, opäť sa ho podľa GPS v mobile snažil nasmerovať na miesto, kde by sa motel mal nachádzať. Vďaka ich úžasným orientačným schopnostiam a Bennyho úchvatnému vzťahu k technológiam sa tam dostali o pätnásť minút neskôr, čo dalo Deanovi viac času si to celé premyslieť. V hlave videl plán toho, ako by ich konverzácia mala prebiehať (samozrejme ak vynecháme možnosť, kde ho Sam vyhodí), čo ho trocha upokojilo.

,,Si si istý, že budeš v pohode? Keby že nie, kľudne mi zavolaj," prehodil Benny popritom, ako si bral veci z impaly, zatiaľ čo Dean len prikývol.

,,Fajn," zašomral Dean a Benny sa naňho povzbudivo usmial.

,,Drž sa," bolo posledné, čo mu Benny povedal, predtým ako vybočil na cestu, ktorá údajne viedla k miestu, kde Sam býval. Cítil neskutočnú nervozitu - ak ho aj nevyhodí, ako sa má k nemu správať? Predsa len, Sammy už nie je decko (nie žeby ním bol keď Dean odchádzal, lenže Dean si, ako vtedy tak ani teraz, akosi nedokázal priznať, že Sam vyrástol), ktovie či sa z neho za tie štyri roky nevykľul absolútny kretén. Kedysi by povedal, že to nie je možné, ale teraz ktovie? 

Je tam. Parkoval pred obyčajne vyzerajúcou bytovkou, ktorá zodpovedala Bobbyho opisu - prenikavá žltá farba, vyzerajúca akoby bola postavaná pred dvoma storočiami, hlavný vchod vyzerajúci ako vchod do žalára. _Super výber Sammy,_ pomyslel si Dean škádlivo, ale pritom on bol posledný človek, ktorý mal právo súdiť Samovo bývanie - predsa len, on aspoň nejaké má a nie je to motelová izba na štyri dni nanajvýš.

Sam býval na prvom poschodí. Dean sa cítil akoby mal črevnú virózu - cítil sa akoby mu čosi zožieralo črevá. Nasucho prehltol, predtým ako si prezeral dvere, ktoré by mohli patriť do Samovho bytu. Netrvalo dlho kým ich našiel - nebolo veľmi ťažké ich nájsť. Predsa len, komu len mohli patriť dvere, s veľkým tlačeným nápisom 'Winchester & Novak'?!

Počkať...Novak? Sam má spolubývajúceho? Bobby nič nespomínal - zrejme to nebola vec, ktorú Dean podľa Bobbyho názoru potreboval vedieť. Ale ako sa s ním má porozprávať, keď v akejkoľvek z izieb môže číhať jeho spolubývajúci? 

_Dopekla._

Teraz však nebol čas cúvnuť - Dean rozhodne zdvihol prst ku zvončeku. Už nebolo cesty späť.  
Ale čo keby.....neskoro. Aj ten najmenší pohyb bol očividne pre zvonček dostatočný, pretože stačilo len jemné obtretie bruška Deanovho ukazováka a už zvonil ako divý.

Teraz už duplom nebol čas cúvnuť - už nemal na výber. Začul tlmené kroky za dverami a opäť sa zmohol len na prehltnutie. _'Toto bude zlé..do riti, toto bude veľmi zlé'._  
Keď opäť premýšľal o zdupkaní, dvere pred ním sa rozrazili, za ktorými stál vysoký chlapík v modrej mikine a čiernych teplákoch, v ktorých Dean spoznal svojho brata. Niežeby sa tak veľmi zmenil - okrem vlasov a výšky sa na ňom nezmenilo takmer nič. Teda, nič z vonkajšku.

Dlhú chvíľu bolo ticho. Nikto nič nepovedal - nikto z nich nevedel, čo má povedať. Len tupo na seba zízali. Dean mlčky zízal na Sama. Sam mlčky zízal na Deana, s mierne pootvorenými ústami.

Prešlo ďalších mučivých tridsať sekúnd ticha - už to bola pridlhá chvíľa mlčania. A tak sa Dean odhodlal začať.

,,A-ahoj Sam," zajachtal Dean a v Samových očiach sa zračilo očakávanie. Akoby očakával, že Dean povie niečo ďalšie. A Dean aj chcel - tak veľmi chcel, ale akosi sa nedokázal prinútiť. V ústach mal sucho - a s prekliatou Saharou v ústach sa hovorí ťažko.  
Sam nebol veľmi vľúdny a trpezlivý už vôbec nie.

Keď videl, že z Deana nič iného nedostane, nahnevane ho schmatol za tričko a potiahol ho do svojho bytu. V Samových očiach bolo toľko zlosti - ajaj. 

,,Sammy -," začal Dean opäť, ale na nový začiatok bolo akosi neskoro. A Dean o chvíľu okúsil, akú veľkú v sebe Sam prechováva zlosť voči nemu.

,,Neopovažuj sa volať ma -," Sam zlostne skríkol, potom však privrel oči a prstami si prešiel po tvári, očividne preto, aby sa upokojil. Potom ich opäť otvoril, a venoval Deanovi veľmi nazlostený pohľad. Tesne potom schmatol prvú vec, čo mu padla pod ruku, a hodil ju po Deanovi. Ten sa len tak-tak uhol pred kľúčami. Na ďalšiu vec, ktorú po ňom hodil nebol pripravený, a tak peňaženkou priamo do hlavy.

,,Štyri roky," kričal popritom, ako po Deanovi hádzal veci, ktoré mal po boku, zatiaľ čo Dean pred ním utiekol do izby, ktorá vyzerala ako obývacia izba a kryl si hlavu. Nechcel do nej schytať ďalšiu ranu.

,,ŠTYRI - a ani raz sa neozveš!" vrešťal po ňom zatiaľ čo za ním bežal do obývacej izby. Žiadna ďalšia vec Deana netrafila, ale peňaženka do hlavy bohate stačila.

,,Mrzí ma to Sammy - Sam, _Sam_ ," Dean sa k nemu otočil, Samovi v ceste stál sklenený stolík, ktorý mal uprostred izby. Dean ďakoval Bohu za ten stolík. 

Sam vyzeral, že sa opäť snažil upokojiť, položil lampu na stôl a znovu si prstami prešiel po tvári.

,,Môžeme sa o tom racionálne porozprávať ako dospelí ľudia," povedal Dean a Sam len prikývol.

,,Hádam, že môžeme," riekol Sam jemne a sadol si na gauč. Dean si k nemu opatrne prisadol dúfajúc, že po ňom už nič nehodí.  
,,Prepáč," šepol Sam a vložil si hlavu do rúk, ,,moja reakcia bola prehnaná."

,,Ja by som pravdepodobne spravil to isté, ak by si urobil to čo ja," konštatoval Dean, so zámerom utešiť ho, ale nestalo sa.  
,,Môžem sa pokúsiť vysvetliť ti, čo sa za tie roky stalo, aj keď to pravdepodobne tvoj názor na mňa nezmení," zašeptal Dean a Sam len kývol hlavou v geste, nech spustí.

A tak mu to povedal. Povedal mu všetko, čo nepovedal Bobbymu. Nevynechal ani tie najhoršie veci, čo spravil - nechcel klamať Samovi. Oklamal ho raz a nechcel urobiť tú istú chybu znova.

A Sam naňho potom už len zízal. Vyzeral, akoby nedokázal poskladať slová na výstižnosť pocitov, aké teraz zažíva - bola to radosť? Bol to hnev? Ktovie.

,,Wow," boli prvé slová, ktoré zo seba vysúkal po dlhej odmlke. Dean očakával horšie slová, ani jedno z nich nebolo 'wow'. Urobil naňho dojem.

,,Dosť už o mne - viem, že tebe to pravdepodobne nestačí, ale ver či nie, som už aj z tohto psychicky vyčerpaný. Vráťme sa k tebe - od Bobbyho som počul, že si začal s právom."

,,Hej," odvetil Sam, okolo nich sa začínalo formovať trápne ticho. Dean sa bál, že ich rozhovor začne byť nútený, ,,popri škole mám brigádu v kaviarni."

,,Netrep. Ty a práca v kaviarni?" opýtal sa ho škádlivo a Sam len prevátil očami.  
,,Nejako zarábať musím," odvetil mu na to a Dean len kývol hlavou. Potom sa však zavadil pohľadom o fotku v rámčeku, ktorá stála na poličke oproti gauču. Aj z diaľky na nej dokázal rozpoznať Sama, ktorý mal ruky okolo pliec chlapca vedľa neho. Na chlapca vedľa už nevidel tak dobre, ale zbadal, že mal svetlú farbu vlasov.

,,To je tvoj spolubývajúci?" neodpustil si otázku, nad ktorou Samove oči akosi zvláštne zažiarili - Dean nedokázal rozoznať takú divokú zmenu nálad.

,,Nie," odvetil jednoducho, postavil sa podišiel ku fotke, ,,to je môj priateľ."

Dean zvraštil obočie - jeho mozgu trvalo snáď večnosť, kým to spracoval. Mal kopu, kopu otázok. Takže prvá : Odkedý má sakra Sam priateľa? A druhá : Prečo mu to do čerta Bobby nepovedal?  
Možno by teraz nevyzeral ako idiot.

,,Priateľ ako priateľ, alebo priateľ ako priateľ?" spytoval sa Dean aj naďalej a Sam dramaticky zagúľal očami.

,,Priateľ ako 'chodíme spolu' priateľ," odvrkol Sam a Deanovi spadla sánka. Z celého zoznamu jeho očakávaní bolo toto na poslednom mieste.

,,Ako dlho?" opýtal sa ho zmätene, Sam si nervózne zahryzol so pery.

,,Dva roky, plus-mínus," povedal Sam, to posledné prihodil len aby sa nepovedalo. Deana potešilo, že po jeho zlosti už niet stopy, ale bol príliš prekvapený na to, aby oslavoval.

,,A aký je? Pretože ak sa k tebe nespráva ako k najpodstatnejšiemu človeku na Zemi, tak sa priprav na najhoršie," Sam vyzeral, že mu odľahlo a opäť si sadol k Deanovi na pohovku. Na tvári sa mu usalašil zasnený výraz, aký Dean za celý jeho život nevidel snáď ani raz. 

,,Je zábavný," šepol zasnene, pohľadom zahĺbeným do zeme s tupým úsmevom na perách, ,,je to dobrák od kosti. Tvrdohlavý - vždy si stojí za svojim. Je rozkošný a vyžíva sa v klišé situáciach. Nie je to nikto, na koho by som posielal svojho staršieho brata."

,,Heh," bolo jediné na čo sa Dean zmohol a potom sa poobzeral okolo seba, a zodvihol obočie, ,,A kde je práve teraz?"

,,Pomáha jeho bratovi s opravou auta - uprostred cesty mu skapalo a tak mu pomáha opäť ho naskočiť aspoň, aby sa dostali k Bobbymu," odvetil Sam a Dean prekvapene na Sama pozrel.

,,Počkať, Bobby o tom vie?" opýtal sa ho a Sam opäť dramaticky prevrátil oči.

,,Samozrejme, že o tom vie Dean. Čo si si myslel? Chodím s niekym dva roky a ani to nespomeniem niekomu, kto je pre mňa ako otec? Prosím ťa - nemal som dôvod tajiť mu to," riekol Sam akoby to bola samozrejmosť, čo prinútilo Deana zamyslieť sa nad tým, prečo dočerta mu Bobby ani slovkom nespomenul fakt, že si Sam dakoho našiel? Hej, možno zabudol, ale toto nevyzerá ako vec, ktorú len tak zabudnete spomenúť.

Dean len prikývol - lebo naozaj, má vôbec právo mať nejaké námietky k Samovmu vzťahu? Nebol tu preňho štyri roky a teraz si len tak príde a začne mu kecať do vzťahu? To neprišlo fér ani len Deanovi - a vlastne ani nemal dôvod na námietky, pretože priateľ jeho brata neznel zle. Ale mohla to byť len tá zamilovaná otupenosť, avšak na to nemal nijaký dôkaz. 

Ich rozhovor prebiehal už len viac formálne ako priateľsky - zneli skôr ako kolegovia v práci než bratia. Ale Dean sa tomu ani nečudoval - vlastne bol rád, ako sa vyvinula situácia. Teda, rád by vynechal časť, kde po ňom Sam hádzal veci, ale tak vždy lepšie akoby ho mal vyhodiť, nie?

Navyše, Dean by prisahal, že sa Sam naňho nehneval tak, akoby mal. Niežeby nebol rád, ale prečo tomu tak bolo?

,,Ja sa už poberiem, nebudem tu u teba vysedávať snáď večne. Neďaleko odtiaľto sme sa s Bennym ubytovali, čiže čakaj, že ťa navštívime v tej tvojej kaviarni," povedal Dean len tak mimochodom popritom, ako sa staval, zatiaľ čo Sam ho nasledoval.

,,Prosím nie," šepol a Dean sa zachechtal. Potom mu pozrel s vážnosťou do očí a odkašľal si.

,,Nemysli si, že sa nebudem snažiť o vyžehlenie si toho u teba. Urobil som pekných pár blbostí a ty to vieš, a taktiež vieš, že sa nevzdám dokým náš vzťah nebude ako pred tým. Možno sa mi to nepodarí nikdy, ale aspoň budem môcť s hrdosťou povedať, že som sa snažil," šepol a tľapol ho po pleci. Sam mal čo robiť, aby mu nepadla sánka a jediné na čo sa zmohol bolo len prikývnutie.

Dean odchádzal zo Samovho bytu takmer s hrdosťou.

/*/*/*/

,,Počkaj, to myslíš vážne?" spýtal sa Benny a potom spustil hurónsky smiech. Dean sa len zazubil a neveriacky pokrútil hlavou.  
,,Zo všetkých vecí, čo som očakával, že sa ti stane," vykoktal Benny pomedzi jeho smiech a utieral si slzy smiechu z líc, ,,toto sa nedostalo ani na top päťdesiatku."

Dean prevrátil očami a zodvihol sa z postele - vrátil sa včera večer a vtedy odmietal povedať Bennymu čo i len slovko vraviac, že mu to povie ráno. A teraz, keď opäť spal len úbohé štyri hodiny, neprestajne mysliac na svojho anjela, keď mu všetko vyrozprával, bol pripravený pristúpiť ku kroku jedna - opäť sa dostať Samovi pod kožu. V noci vymyslel plán, ako dostať svoj život späť do normálu a Sam bol jednoznačne čestne na políčku jedna. Dvojka bola nájsť si bývanie, čo rovnako ako jednotka nebude také jednoduché.

,,Hej, hej," Dean nad ním len lenivo mávol rukou a zobral si zo stola peňaženku, ,,Každopádne teraz dvíhaj šunky, ide sa do 'pauvre café u Sammyho'."

Benny naňho zmätene pozrel. ,,Chudobná káva u Sammyho?"

,,Huh? Chcel som povedať mizerná kaviareň u Sammyho - francúzština nie je moja silná stránka, dobre? Ani neviem ako sa povie kaviareň," odfrkol si povrchne Dean a Benny sa na ňom uchechtol.

,,A na čo tam chceš ísť?" spýtal sa ho Benny, zatiaľ čo si zahryzol do svojho croisantu, ,,raňajky už máme."

,,Je snáď zločin, keď chcem stráviť čas so svojim bratom?" odsekol mu na to Dean a Benny sa len uškrnul.

,,S bratom, bez ktorého si prežil štyri roky, ale nedokážeš bez neho prežiť jedno ráno?!" osopil sa naňho a Dean len hystericky pohodil rukami.

,,Presne! Nevidel som ho štyri roky Benny! Štyri! A teraz by sa patrilo by ho prísť z času na čas pozrieť," odvetil mu na to a Benny len zagúľal očami.

,,Čokoľvek povieš šéfko," Benny dojedol croisant a povzdychol si, ,,kto by kedy povedal, že Dean Winchester je riťolez."

,,Strč sa Benny," Dean naňho zazeral škaredým pohľadom a Benny sa opäť len uškrnul, a pobral sa ku dverám.

,,Môžeme?" spýtal sa ho sladkým hlasom a Dean len prevrátil oči, a prikývol.

,,Človeče, táto blbosť je neuveriteľne tupá," zvolal Benny odrazu uprostred ich púte za Samom a kaviarňou, v ktorej pracuje, a búrlivo ťukal do displeju jeho telefónu, ,,včera sa mi len tak-tak podarilo naondiť sa na stránky motelu, ale teraz mi to neukazuje žiadnu kaviareň, ktorá by sa tak volala..."

,,Daj to sem, ty tupelo," vyštekol po ňom Dean, vytrhol mu mobil, odbočil z cesty a na chvíľu zaparkoval pri lese. Nikdy nemal techniku veľmi v láske, oblúkom sa vyhýbal dotykovým telefónom, ale rozhodne sa v nich vyznal omnoho lepšie ako Benny - Benny by nesúhlasil, ale teraz, keď Dean našiel kaviareň za necelé dve minúty mal Dean dôkaz.

Na mieste boli o necelých desať minút a aby Dean neklamal, kaviareň ho vcelku ohúrila - teda, čakal omnoho menej, ale kaviareň nebola až taká zlá. Typická mestská kaviareň so všetkým, čo k tomu patrí - trocha pripomínala Starbucks.

Keď Dean a Benny vošli dnu naskytol sa im pohľad na Sama, ktorý sa ako o dušu venoval zapisovaniu objednávky od jednej starej panej, ktorá sa tvárila tak povrchne, ako sa len dalo. Keď ich zbadal na prahu, okamžite stratil reč a slabú pól minútu len tupo zízal, zatiaľ čo oni sa postavili do rady. Dean si všimol, že sa čochvíľa spamätal a opäť sa venoval objednávke, aj keď už nie s takým entuziazmom a vášňou ako pred tým.

O chvíľu došiel rad na Bennyho a Deana, ktorí sa tvárili tak nevinne, ako sa len dalo. Sam na Deana pozeral s prižmúrenými očami a povzdychol si.

,,Čo tu do čerta robíte?" opýtal sa a unavene si dlaňou prešiel po tvári. Dean sa naňho bezstarostne zazubil, zatiaľ čo Benny mu venoval úprimný úsmev.

,,Rád ťa vidím Sam - musím uznať, že zástera a čapica ti náramne seknú," Benny naňho zlovestne žmurkol, zatiaľ čo Sam sa len jemne usmial a prevrátil oči.

,,Tiež ťa rád vidím," odvetil jednoducho a Benny si už začal vyberať z denných špecialít. O chvíľu si objednal cappuccino, odišiel k najbližšiemu stolu so slovami "nechám vás". Dean mu na to len kývol a o chvíľu pozoroval, ako sa Benny posadil za stôl pri okne. Sam sa na moment vytratil, aby Bennymu urobil jeho blažené cappuccino,a potom sa vrátil späť k Deanovi.

,,Nie je to tu zlé," uznal Dean a Sam sa len usmial, ,,čakal som omnoho menej."

,,To asi každý, keď poviem, že pracujem v kaviarni. Čo tu vlastne hľadáš Dean?" Sam naňho nechápavo pozeral a Dean len mykol plecami.

,,To, čo som včera povedal som myslel vážne. A hádam, že toto bol prvý krok - omrknúť miesto, kde tráviš voľné chvíle - teda, 'voľné'. Otázkou je prečo tu?" spytoval sa Dean a Sam sa zazubil.

,,Jednoduchá odpoveď - potreboval som rýchle prachy a môj priateľ bol jediný, ktorý bol ochotný vziať ma, aj keď som nepracoval na plný úväzok. Toto miesto je miesto, kde sme sa zoznámili - prv tu aj on len pracoval ako obyčajný zamestnanec, teraz mu prischol titul majiteľa," odvetil Sam opäť tým zasneným tónom a Dean nad ním len zodvihol obočie. _'Ach tá zamilovanosť'_ , pomyslel si a v duchu pokrútil hlavou - robilo to z neho neskutočného pokrytca, keďže on myslel na jeho špeciálnu osobu v jednom kuse, a to vôbec netušil, kto to bol. 

,,Ah, nie je to náhodou môj najobľúbenejší zamestnanec? Ale, ale, vyzerá to tak, že sa tu niekto pofľakuje," vyrušil ich hlas, ktorý vychádzal zo zadu. Obaja sa synchronizovane otočili, Dean so zmäteným výrazom tváre, Sam s úškľabkom na tvári. K Samovi pristúpil menší chlapík so zlato sfarbenými vlasmi a divokým úškrnom na perách. Obaja takmer celkom zabudli, že v miestnosti je aj Dean - čo mu dalo možnosť obzrieť si ho. Dean dospel k záveru, že chlapík sa čisto podobal na chalana z fotky, ktorého objímal Sam okolo pliec - bol to Samov priateľ. Dean na seba upozornil skôr než sa tam stihli zožrať pohľadmi. Sam opäť venoval pozornosť Deanovi a položil ruku na jeho plece.

,,Gabriel, toto je môj starší brat Dean. Dean, toto je Gabe, môj priateľ," predstavil ho Sam a Dean mu len trápne kývol hlavou na pozdrav. Gabrielov úškrn sa ešte viac rozšíril.

,,Nepovedz! Vždy som o tebe len počul historky zo Samovho detstva - nemyslel som si, že ťa niekedy vôbec uvidím. Každopádne ciao, ja som Gabe - ako už Samsquach stihol spomenúť," Gabriel vystrel k nemu ruku, ktorou Dean okamžite potriasol - Gabriel z prvé uhľa pohľadu vyzeral neškodne a navyše veľmi sympaticky.

,,Uhh..Samsquach?" otočil sa Dean na Sama a Gabriel sa len potichu zasmial, zatiaľ čo Sam si len povzdychol.

,,Prezývky. Gabriel nimi žije. Tucet prezývok, ktoré si ani nedokážeš predstaviť - prinútil ma zamyslieť sa, ako veľmi sa dá moje meno skomoliť," Gabriel sa opäť len pyšne uškrnul. Stačil len malý moment a Deanovi unikali z úst prvé veci, ktoré mu zišli na um - a to rozhodne nebolo dobré.

,,Uhh, neuraz sa Gabriel, ale kvôli tej fotke som si myslel že si...vyšší?" Gabriel to však nevzal osobne - práve naopak sa na tom len hrdelne zasmial.

,,Ver tomu či nie, absolútne nie si prvý čo mi to hovorí. Mám šesť bratov, z ktorých som tretí najstarší a aj ten najmladší ma už predbehol, čo akosi núti ľudí neustále sa na to vypytovať. Ale počul som, že výškové rozdiely sa vo vzťahoch náramne hodia, čo Samshine? Ušetrí to nie len čas, ale..."

,,Okay, okay, myslím, že stačí Gabe. Nemyslím si, že Dean toto potrebuje vedieť," prerušil ho Sam rýchlo, v tvári červený sťa paradajka. Dean sa uškrnul nad tým, ako Gabriel dokázal Sama vyviesť z miery.

,,Oh, spomenul som si na tú otrasnú večeru, čo opäť poriada mama - veď vieš, tá sobotňajšia, na počesť Michaelovho úspechu v práci. Nie je to nič moc, ale vieš, že mama je extravagantná a myslí vo veľkom. Očakáva ťa tam - a keď nad tým tak rozmýšľam, Dean-o môže prísť tiež. Mama bude celá bez seba," Dean len vyvalil oči a veľmi sa namáhal aby nezvrieskol 'ani náhodou'. On a rodinné večere? Kombinácia dobrá asi ako mentosky s coca colou. Gabriel sa však vytratil skôr, ako Dean stihol odmietnuť, pretože ho ako na zavolanie zavolal jeden zo zamestnancov.

Dean sa okamžite otočil na Sama s hrôzou v očiach. ,,Zabudni Sam. Nie. Kedy to bolo naposledy, čo som sa zúčastnil podobnej hlúposti? Asi v mojich šestnástich a to som len šiel na zoznamovačku s Lisinými rodičmi, a ver či nie, nedopadlo to najlepšie."

,,Pôjdeš Dean," povedal Sam bez okolkov a Dean naňho zhrozene pozrel, ,,Dlhuješ mi to - pozri, v kuse sa ma pýtali na moju rodinu, ktorú sakra nemám, a ja som im rozprával o tebe, či sa ti to páči či nie. Chceli sa s tebou stretnúť už strašne dlhý čas, keďže oni si na to potrpia. Dopekla, už sa s nimi stretol aj Bobby. Prečo myslíš, že keď sa Gabrielovmu mladšiemu bratovi pokazilo auto okamžite smerovali k Bobbymu? Poznajú ho a on pozná ich - síce nie až tak dlho, ale pozná ich. Sú pre mňa ako rodina, a stáli pri mne v čase, keď ty si sa na mňa zvysoka vykašľal. Chceš si to vyžehliť? Toto je spôsob ako."

Dean si zahryzol do pery - škublo to ním pri časti, kde sa naňho údajne 'zvysoka vykašľal'. Hanbil sa, a sakra, na Sama myslel polovicu svojho času, psychicky to v posledných mesiacoch nezvládal pri spomienke naňho. Potreboval ho - a keď toto má byť spôsob, ako mu odpustí, tak to urobí.

,,Fajn," povedal a Sam naňho zmätene pozrel.

,,Fajn?" uistoval sa a Dean len prikývol.

,,Urobím to. Urobím to pre teba," to posledné šepol skôr pre seba, ale Sam to počul a prekvapene na Deana zazeral, ,,napíš mi adresu a ja tam budem. V sobotu, o...?"

,,O piatej, presne o piatej - nepraj si ma, keď budeš meškať," doplnil ho Sam popritom, ako mu na lístoček písal adresu.

Dean pozrel na Bennyho a spýtavo naňho pozrel v tichej otázke či môžu odísť, na čo Benny prikývol. Dean si vzal od Sama lístoček a uškrnul sa naňho.

,,Vidíme sa Samantha," žmurkol naňho, na čo Sam prevrátil oči, ale usmieval sa - Dean si všimol, že odkedy sa s ním stretol to robieva často, nad čím sa zazubil popri tom, ako nasadal do impaly. Cestu k motelu si našťastie pamätali bez toho, aby použili GPS a len čo sa dostali do motelu ho Benny zasypal otázkami.

,,O čom ste sa rozprávali?" bola prvá z nich, na čo Dean len ľahostajne mykol plecami.

,,O ničom, len taký normálny pokec - oh, a vieš ako som ti spomínal, že si Sammy našiel priateľa?" Benny súhlasne prikývol, a Dean pokračoval popritom, ako sa prehrabával medzi svojimi vecami, ,,nuž, viac-menej sme sa stretli, a viac-menej ma k nim pozval na večeru - rodinnú večeru, so všetkými jeho bratmi, ktorých má snáď tucet, svojimi rodičmi a podobne. Bleh, už teraz cítim tú trápnosť. Ale Sammymu som to dlžil, čiže hádaj kto zajtra ide na otrasnú rodinnú večeru s klišé situáciami a trápnou atmosférou."

,,To nemyslíš vážne. Priateľu, si vážne v keli - ale ber to z tej lepšej stránky," Dean naňho pozrel pohŕdavým pohľadom a Bennyho prerušil.

,,Ono to aj nejakú má?" opýtal sa a hodil na zem jedno zo svojich obnosených tričiek.

,,Hej - jedla koľko si len zažiadaš. A ako si povedal - rodinná večera, klišé situácie...čo to znamená? Koláč," Benny okamžite získal Deanovu pozornosť, na čo sa pre seba uškrnul, ,,jeden tam bude najmenej. Navyše, čo ty vieš, možno má nejakú sexy sestru, s ktorou si padnete do oka."

,,Dobre, takže to možno nebude také zlé. Tak či onak sa mi do toho nechce - navyše nemám potuchy v čom tam mám ísť! Dopekla!" zavrčal a hodil na zem celú kopu svojich šiat z impaly.

,,Nuž, smoking si dať nemôžeš, to by bolo príliš formálne. A, ja ti neviem Dean, čo máš teraz na sebe podľa mňa bude bohate stačiť na zajtrajšiu večeru - teda, myslím tým normálne oblečenie. Nemusí to byť nič extra," poradil mu Benny, na čo Dean len zodvihol obočie a schmatol svoje čierne tričko do rúk.

,,To bude podľa mňa v pohode," povedal Benny a Dean prikývol.

,,Tak fajn. Idem spať, zajtra ma čaká perný deň," zamrmlal Benny popri tom, ako zaľahol do postele. Dean naňho prekvapene pozrel.

,,Ty, hej? A čo budeš k sakru robiť?" opýtal sa nechápavo a Benny sa uškrnul.

,,Mám rande," odvrkol mu na to, Dean naňho prekvapene pozrel.

,,Rande hej?" Dean pristúpil ku kôpke a vytiahol z nej náhodné nohavice, zatiaľ čo sledoval Bennyho ako v posteli prikyvuje.

,,Mhm. Stretol som ju v bare v ten večer, keď si bol u Sama. Tu som sa nudil a spať sa mi nechcelo, tak som išiel do najbližšieho baru, kde som ju stretol," povedal rovnako zasnívaným hlasom ako Sam, nad čím Dean len prekvapene mlčal - nevidel ho takého od fiaska s Andreou. Benny pokračoval.

,,Chvíľu sme sa rozprávali a nakoniec som sa dokopal k tomu, aby som ju pozval na večeru - bol som prekvapený, keď súhlasila. Drž mi palce nech to vyjde," Dean mu prial nech to vyjde - vážne. Ale nechcel, aby sa zopakovala podobná situácia ako s Andreou. 

Dean sa po prvýkrát poriadne vyspal.

/*/*/*/

Nasadol do impaly, počas cesty si pustil pieseň "highway to hell" a pousmial sa na tým, ako to sedelo na jeho situáciu. Nie žeby sa bál, ale pociťoval miernu nervozitu z tých ľudí. Gabriel sám o sebe nebol zlý človek, no jeho rodina mu nemusí ísť príkladom. 

Auto zaparkoval pred mohutným domom - trocha pripomínal výzorovo Crowleyho dom, ale omnoho väčší. Kľudne by to mohol nazvať vilou - ale ani sa veľmi nečudoval, keďže od Gabriela počul, akú početnú rodinu má, takže prakticky nemali na výber.

Dean vystúpil z auta a pristúpil k spätným zrkadlám, a naposledy si prečesal vlasy rukou, čím ich ešte viac postrapatil. O chvíľu pred ním zaparkovalo menšie modré auto značky Ford, z ktorého vystúpil Sam s Gabrielom. 

,,Kľudne si mohol vojsť, aj tak ťa očakávajú," povedal Gabriel a vyrazil vpred, čím ich oboch predbehol. Sam podišiel k Deanovi a starostlivo pozdvihol obočie.

,,V pohode?" spýtal sa a Dean len prikývol.

,,Prečo by som nebol?" odvrkol na to, Sam mykol plecami.

,,Neviem, včera si bol dosť proti. Zamýšľal som sa nad tým a nebolo odo mňa fér žiadať to od teba, ak nie si ešte pripravený. Prepáč mi to," šepol Deanovi tak ticho, aby to Gabriel nepočul. Posledné, čo Dean chcel bolo, aby sa s tým Sam trápil.

,,Teraz je to už jedno," odvetil, Sam si len zahryzol do pery a vrátil sa späť ku Gabrielovi. Dean zbadal, ako Sam schmatol Gabriela za ruku a prevrátil oči.

Dean poslednýkrát prehltol pred tým, ako sa dvere pred ním rozrazili - stála v nich žena. Dean hádal, že to bola Gabrielova matka, pretože keď sa jej pozrel do očí, zračila sa v nich rovnaká karamelová farba. Mala tmavšie blond vlasy zviazané v chaotickom drdole a na tvári sa jej usalašil láskavý úsmech.

,,Gabe! Sam! Vitajte, už som vás tak dlho nevidela!" Deana ešte viac prekvapil fakt, že ako prvého zajala v objatí Sama a nie Gabriela. Sam sa len usmial a objatie jej opätoval.

,,Áno mami, lebo dva týždne je nehorázne dlhá doba," zahundral Gabriel tesne pred tým, ako ho pritiahla do pevného objatia. Dean v danom momente nemal poňatia, čo robiť, či ako sa tváriť. Mal pocit akoby niekomu narúšal súkromie.

,,Mama, chcel by som ti predstaviť Deana, Samovho brata," Dean sa musel vyhrabať zo svojej bezpečnej zóny a aj keď nikdy nebýval hanblivý či plachý, teraz nevedel čo so sebou. Keď sa naňho Gabrielova mama láskavo usmiala skúsil jej úsmev opätovať - avšak jeho kútiky úst sa nadvihli len jemne.

,,Zdravím," bolo jediné na čo sa zmohol, ale pre ňu to očividne stačilo.

,,Toľko som o tebe počula! Vitaj u nás, ja som Maya," silno mu stisla ruku, ešte stále s tým jej úsmevom na tvári. Dean sa na ňu usmial - a tentoraz úprimne. Či chcel či nie, Maya naňho urobila dojem. O chvíľu ich všetkých troch pozvala dnu, kde bola hotová trma-vrma. Netušil ešte koľko presne ľudí sa má v tom obrovskom dome nachádzať, ale v hale boli traja. Jedno maličké dievčatko, s po plecia dlhými blond vlasmi, po bokoch zopnutými sponkami. Vešala sa na jedného z Gabrielových bratov - pretože pochyboval, že tak ako vyzeral ten chlapík by vyzeral Gabrielov otec. Mal tmavé vlasy a bol nižší ako Dean, a ako o dušu sa hádal s mužom oproti nemu. Ten mal tmavé blond vlasy, a taktiež bol vyšší ako on.

,,Vravím ti, to že ťa povýšili v tej tvojej úbohej akoby firme ešte nič neznamená," vyštekol po ňom a tmavovlasý sa naňho zamračil.

,,Toto si prosím ťa nevšímaj, obaja sú rovnakí tupohlavci a nie je nič, čo by som s tým mohla robiť," povzdychla si Maya. O chvíľu sa s ospravedlnením vytratila, že ešte musí čosi dorobiť v kuchyni.

,,Hlavný nadriadený Lucifer. Hlavný!" zvolal tmavovlasý povrchne, čo bolo jediné, čo Dean zachytil z hádky. Spýtavo sa otočil na Sama, ktorý sa len uškrnul.

,,To je Michael s Nickom, aliacs Luciferom - tú prezývku mu dali v jeho staršej práci a akosi mu prischla. Hádky s ním a Michaelom sú na dennom poriadku, ich firmy proti sebe súperia od nepamäti," šepol k nemu Sam a Dean len chápavo prikývol, a obaja bratia sledovali, ako k nim podišiel Gabriel, a zvítal sa s nimi. Obaja sa naňho uškrnuli, Michael ho tľapol po pleci a niečo mu povedal. Dievčatko omrzelo hrať sa s Michaelovými nohami a zosunula sa k zemi.

,,A to je Rachel - najmladšia zo všetkých a ich jediná sestra," Rachel nevyzerala na to, že by si ich zatiaľ všimla. Vyzerala, že tuho rozmýšľa, až kým nezbadala Sama, a jej oči sa rozšírili od radosti.

,,SAM!" zvýskla a rozbehla sa mu naproti. Sam sa usmial a čupol si, aby ho mohla objať. Tá sa ho držala ako kliešť minimálne dve minúty, Dean tam len tak postával - bez Sama sa nechcel nikam pohnúť.

Sam sa zdvihol s Rachel v náručí a čosi sa jej opýtal, čo Dean už nezachytil. Tá mu na to odpovedala divokým prikývnutím a Sam ju pustil na zem. Rachel mu schmatla ruku a už ho kamsi ťahala. Dean na to pozeral so zhrozeným výrazom v tvári.

,,Kam ideš Sam - Sam, Sam!" šeptal k nemu Dean, ale Sam ho nepočul. Alebo skôr _nepočúval_. Sam si pravdepodobne myslel, že si Dean sám poradí, keďže na verejnosti s tým nikdy nemal problém - toto však bola rodina priateľa jeho brata. Ak si to pokašle u celkom cudzích ľudí, na tom mu nezáležalo - ale ak si to pokašle u Gabrielovej rodine to už bude problém.

A tak len váhavo podišiel k Michaelovi a Luciferovi, dúfajúc že tam ešte stretne Gabriela, s ktorým sa ako-tak pozná. Ale na jeho nešťastie ani ten tam už nebol. Dean vydal ťažký povzdych a chystal sa vypariť sa, ale potom si ho Michael všimol a zazubil sa naňho.

,,Hej! Takže ty si ten slávny Dean Winchester, o ktorom nám Sam v kuse rozprával?" opýtal sa Michael priateľským tónom a Dean začal preklínať Sama aj s jeho veľkou pusou.

,,Uhh...hej," odvetil váhavo a Lucifer sa zachechtal.

,,Zvláštne - stále prízvukoval, že nemáme očakávať, že sa s tebou niekedy stretneme. Prv sme si mysleli, že je to kvôli nám, ale potom sme zistili, že si odišiel a nedal vedieť ani len jemu. Mama bola veľmi sklamaná, ale keď od Gabriela zistila, že prídeš aj ty, bola celá bez seba," povedal Lucifer, Deana až prekvapilo koľko im toho Sam povedal.

,,Som plný prekvapení," odvetil im na to sucho a placho sa usmial. Potom mu však zazvonil telefón a on ho bez okolkov zdvihol bez toho, aby sa pozrel kto volá.

,,No?" zvolal do mobilu a prevrátil oči, keď v nom začul Bennyho hlas.

,,Čauec Dean. Počúvaj, mám tu menšiu krízu," Dean začul ozvenu v jeho hlase, čiže hádal, že Benny bol na toaletách. Žeby rande nevyšlo podľa jeho predstáv?

,,Počúvam," povedal škodoradostne jemným hlasom a začul, ako Benny zaváhal.

,,Nuž, Hannah som vzal do jednej nóbl reštaurácie, keďže na to si ženské potrpia, nie?" zachechtal sa a Dean nadvihol obočie, ,,a večera klape úžasne, Hannah je neskutočne zlatá a milá, aLE to nie je pointa! Pointa je, že som si vzal tvoju peňaženku namiesto svojej a bolo by hlúpe keby som sa po svoju vrátil do motela. Preto sa ťa pýtam, či si môžem žičnúť tvoje prachy - v moteli ti to vrátim do posledného centa."

Avšak Dean už Bennyho nepočúval, pretože jeho oko zachytilo niečo omnoho zaujímavejšie. Oproti nemu v miestnosti, ktorá bola asi obývacia izba, stál on. Ten, ktorý mu po rozume behal už snáď odkedy ho stretol. Teraz však vyzeral ešte lepšie ako predtým - v domácom uštrikovanom svetri vyzeral neskutočne zlato.

,,Môj anjel," šepol pre seba Dean, ale Benny ho začul a okamžite zvolal zmätené 'Čo?!'.  
,,Ja...zavolám ti neskôr," povedal Dean to telefónu, Benny ho však rýchlo prerušil skôr, ako zložil.

,,To nie je treba! Proste povedz áno, nie. Ale prosím Dean, nechcem vyzerať ako idiot," hundral Benny do telefónu zúfalo a Dean mu rýchlo povedal 'Áno', a zložil. A bol by sa aj okamžite za ním vydal, ak by ho Lucifer nezastavil.

,,Všimol som si, akú starú rachotinu používal v mylnej predstave, že je to mobil. Môžem ti ponúknuť jeden za vynikajúcu cenu..."

,,Panebože, nerob si tu sakra reklamu! Si naozaj úbohý Lucifer, ak si myslíš, že by si ho kúpil od tvojej pobočky," vyštekol po ňom Michael zlostne a obaja sa s Luciferom do seba okamžite pustili. To bola Deanova šanca na útek, avšak keď sa pozrel na miesto, kde pred tým stál _on_ , stretol sa len s prázdnym priestorom.

,,Ale no tak!" zvolal nahnevane a s nádejou sa vybral do obývačky dúfajúc, že ho tam ešte stretne. A aj sa tak stalo, ale bol akýsi čudný - a nemal na sebe ten chutný sveter. Namiesto neho bol odetý v bledomodrej košeli a čiernych nohaviciach. Čudný či nie, Dean vedel, že lepšiu možnosť, ako bola táto asi už nedostane, preto sa mu odhodlane vybral naproti.

,,Ahoj," zvolal sebavedome a on sa naňho prekvapene otočil.  
,,Čauko," odvetil prívetivo, ale Dean nechápavo zodvihol obočie - vôbec nemal ten svojský hlboký hlas, ktorý mu privodil zimomriavky - mal ho asi o oktávu vyšší, ako keď sa prvýkrát stretli. Ale na tom predsa až tak nezáleží, no nie?

,,Ehm, ja - ja som Dean," zajachtal Dean a panebože, prečo je zrazu taký nesvoj? Ale on si z toho očividne nič nerobil - naopak sa jeho úsmev ešte rozšíril.  
,,Som Jimmy. Teda, ty si ten Dean o ktorom v kuse Sam mlel?" Dean si už bol kompletne istý, že sa správa čudne - teda, niežeby ho poznal, ale na benzínke bol akýsi hanblivý a plachý. Prečo by odrazu bol takto sebavedomý?

,,Možno si ma nepamätáš, ale pred tým sme sa stretli na benzínke - pokazilo sa ti auto," povedal Dean mierne nervózne, ale Jimmy sa len zachechtal.  
,,Prepáč kamarát, ale som si istý, že máš na mysli môjho brata - dvojča aby som bol presný. Nič si z toho nerob, ľudia ma snáď volajú Castiel častejšie ako Jimmy - je to takmer na dennom poriadku," Deanove líca boli červenejšie ako ich záclony v obývačke - cítil sa trápne. Ale aspoň, že to všetko dáva zmysel. 

Ešte chvíľu sa s Jimmym rozprával, ale potom sa rozhodol hľadať Sama. Snažil sa veľmi nenarážať na nových ľudí, ale to v tom dome snáď ani nebolo možné. Vetu, kde ľudia prekvapene zvýskli 'Ty si Dean Winchester! Samov starší brat!' počul asi päťdesiat krát za sebou a aj keď Gabrielova rodina bola veľmi priateľská, po čase sa mu to naozaj zunovalo.

Nakoniec sa rozhodol prestať hľadať na prízemí a vydal sa po schodoch na prvé poschodie. Dobre, to by sme mali, lenže na prvom poschodí bolo snáď desať izieb - ako mal dopekla vedieť v ktorej z nich bol Sam, ak tam teda vôbec bol?

Náhodne vošiel do jednej izby, lenže na jeho prekvapenie a smolu tam Sama nenašiel - namiesto neho tam našiel mladého pubertiaka, ktorý mal hlavu zaborenú a obklopenú vankúšmi, ktorých na posteli bolo neúrekom. V ušiach mal slúchadlá, ale začul ako sa za ním dvere zabuchli od prievanu z otvoreného dverí a okna.

,,Dajte mi všetci pokoj!" štekol po ňom bez toho, aby sa naňho pozrel.  
,,Woah, pokoj chlapče. Si v pohode?" spýtal sa ho, daný chlapec vybral svoju hlavu z vankúšového kráľovstva, keď zistil, že v jeho izbe je neznámy muž. Vytiahol si z uší slúchadlá. 

,,Čo tu hľadáte?" spýtal sa neisto a na jeho vkus trochu drzo. Nemal sa mu čo čudovať, keby bol na jeho mieste tiež by reagoval rovnako. Predsa len, je to pubertiak. 

,,U teba nič, hľadám len svojho brata. Nevidel si ho náhodou? Vysoký, dlhšie vlasy..."

,,Ja viem, ako Sam vyzerá. Je v Rachelinej izbe," odvrkol otrávene a opäť si nasadil slúchadlá. Dean len prikývol, pretože super, aspoň vie približne kde Sam je, ale ktorá sakra z tých desiatich izieb je Rachelina?

Ale rozhodol sa chlapca viac nedráždiť a tak za sebou zavrel dvere dvere, a vydal sa naprieč chodbou. Ale aspoň pre prvýkrát v ten večer mal šťastie, a ihneď spoznal, ktorá z izieb je Rachelina.

,,Necukaj sebou!" začul Rachelin piskľavý hlas a potom bez okolkov vošiel dnu. Naskytol sa mu pohľad na Sama sediaceho pri posteli a nad ním sedela Rachel, dievčatko, ktoré nemohlo mať viac ako sedem rokov. A Dean vedel aký je Sam háklivý na svoje vlasy, ale teraz bezproblémovo nechal decko, aby mu do nich pchalo sponky a plietla ich do malých vrkočov.

,,Kde si do čerta celý ten čas bol? Nechal si ma napospas tejto psychiatrii, bol som svedkom asi dvadsiatich hádok - jedno decko ma dokonca vyštvalo zo svojej izby. A poviem ti, v živote som nevidel toľko ľudí v jednom dome," sťažoval sa Dean a Sam sa naňho zazubil.

,,Ja som bol celý ten čas tu - vystriedal som viac účesov, ako si vieš predstaviť. Rachel sa postarala o to, aby som sa tomu všetkému ja vyhol," Rachel sa na Deana uškrnula a nevinne zaklipkala očami.

,,Môžem urobiť účes aj tebe, ak chceš," zanôtila jemným hláskom s neposednými iskričkami v očiach. Dean zdvorilo odmietol a posadil sa vedľa Sama.

,,Kokos, pokúšal som sa flirtovať s jedným týpkom, ktorého som stretol na benzínke len aby som zistil, že to nebol on, ale jeho brat," povedal Dean a zúfalo na Sama pozrel, ktorý sa naňho škodoradostne uškŕňal. Potom sa však pozrel smerom ku dverám a úsmev mu akosi pohasol.

Dean sa tam pozrel tiež a od prekvapenia mu padla sánka - na prahu Rachelinej izby stál on. Tentoraz si bol istý, že je to on, pretože mal na sebe ten sveter a do šľaka, za iných okolností by bol rád že ho vidí, ak by to práve nepovedal. 

On (Castiel? Dean tušil, že sa volal Castiel) podišiel ku Rachel a podal jej pohár s malinovkou a ticho jej prikázal nech sa s tým posadí. 

,,Uhh...myslím, že my dvaja sme sa už stretli," povedal Deanovi s jemnou červeňou v tvári a Dean len nemo prikývol. Sam sa uškŕňal sám pre seba nad trápnosťou situácie.

,,Som Castiel," podal mu ruku a Dean ňou potriasol. Držal ju vo svojom zovretí o čosi dlhšie, ako bolo potrebné, pretože panebože, jeho koža mu prišla neuveriteľne hladká a jemná. Dúfal, že Castielovi neprišiel príliš divný.

O chvíľu na to do izby vošiel Gabriel, a vyčítavo povedal Samovi, že ho všade hľadal. Sam sa naňho len mlčky uškrnul zatiaľ, čo si k nemu Gabriel sadal. Skôr, ako sa stihol posadiť sa z dola ozval Mayin hlas, ktorý všetkých volal dolu.

Najprv z tadiaľ odcupkala Rachel, po nej váhavo odišiel Castiel a po ňom išiel Dean, ale nechcel aby to vyzeralo čudne, a tak sa rozhodol počkať na Sama. Ale prišlo mu to ako pridlhá doba, tak vošiel späť do izby. Chyba.

,,Sam mohol by si -," začal, ale v izbe našiel Sama a Gabriela uprostred vášnivého bozku, a tak sa snažil nenápadne vyjsť von. Sam a Gabriel si pravdepodobne ani nevšimli, že tam vošiel. 

A tak sa vydal ku schodisku, keď v tom pod schodiskom začul hlasy, medzi ktorými veľmi ľahko spoznal Castielov hlboký hlas. Aj napriek tomu, že vedel, že odpočúvať cudzie rozhovory je veľmi neslušné, nemohol si pomôcť.

,,Počul som, že tu prišiel tvoj chlapec Cassie," začul jeden z hlasov, ktorý za tento večer zatiaľ ešte nepočul. Počul, ako si Castiel povzdychol.

,,Prestaň Balthazar, on nie je môj chlapec," počul ako Castiel zavrčal, cítil akúsi čudný pocit, čo ho ťažil na hrudi, pretože bolo jasné, že sa rozprávajú o ňom.

,,Ale prosím ťa, nemohol si prestať o ňom básniť odkedy si sa s ním stretol na tej benzínke. Nemusíš sa obávať Cassie, som si istý, že k tebe prechováva rovnaké sympatie," ozval sa hlas, o ktorom si bol Dean istý, že patril Jimmymu. Avšak nemohol počuť zvyšok rozhovoru, pretože pred ním sa rozrazili dvere, v ktorých stále chlapec s telefónom v ruke - bol to ten istý chlapec, ktorý ho vyhodil zo svojej izby.

,,Prepáč Adam, hovorím ti, že naši nepovolili. Kvôli nejakej stupídnej večeri," hundral chlapec a o chvíľu na to z dverí vyšiel Sam s Gabrielom, ,,už budem končiť. Nabudúce to hádam vyjde. Čau."

,,No čo, Alfie, už si dotrucoval?" doberal si ho Gabriel, zatiaľ čo prechádzal okolo neho na chodbe. Nezabudol však k nemu podísť a postrapatiť mu vlasy, na čo Alfie nespokojne zavrčal.

,,Daj mi pokoj," osopil sa naňho a Gabriel sa naňho zazubil.

,,Ale, čo tak vážne?" Gabriel len pokrútil hlavou a pokračoval dolu po schodoch. Sam ho nasledoval, uškrnul sa na Deana a zišiel dolu.

,,Dalo by sa odpočúvať aj nenápadnejšie," povedal Alfie Deanovi, ktorý sa okamžite zatváril nevinne.

,,Netuším, o čom hovoríš," odsekol mu na to Dean. Radšej sa rýchlo vydal do jedálne, kým sa nezačne červenať. To sa môže stať len jemu..

Vošiel do priestrannej jedálne, do ktorej by sa zmestil celý parlament. Nečudo, veď ich tu je ako na jarmoku. 

,,Posadajte si, morka je už takmer hotová. Alfie dones, prosím ťa, príbor.. celý set nie len lyžičky. Dean sadni si, nemusíš tam stáť, ako pápež v kostole," Maya chrlila jeden rozkaz za druhým ako v koncentračnom tábore. Pri toľkých deťoch mu to ani nepríde divné. Materská povaha sa nezapiera.

Sadol si vedľa Sama, ktorý sa naňho uškŕňal, ako dieťa v Disneylande. Opätoval mu sladký falošný úsmev a prekrútil očami. Začína ho tým nehorázne s prepáčením srať. Nevie, čo mu vstúpilo do tej jeho veľkej hlavy, no začína mu to prerastať cez jeho vlastnú hlavu. Gabriel, samozrejme, zaujal miesto vedľa svojej Júlie. Sentimentalita a patetickosť vzťahu tých dvoch ho prekvapuje čím ďalej, tým viac. Nie žeby im to neprial - kdeže je rád, že jeho malý braček je šťastný -, no na druhej strane mu to trochu.. prekáža? Žeby žiarlivosť? Dean si uvedomuje, že to znie debilne - normálne počuje Bobbyho hlas v svojej hlave, ako mu hovorí: _,,Prisahal by som práve v tom momente, že by ťa aj čávo zhora nazval pablbom, ty pablb."_

Z jeho myšlienok ho dostal oveľa zaujímavejší obraz. Práve do miestnosti vošiel Castiel s mierne červenými líčkami a hneď za ním jeho bratia s čertovskými úškrnmi. Vsadil by sa o svoje peniaze - aj keď to znie dosť egoisticky -, že bola reč o ňom. Balthazar, Jimmy i Lucifer si rýchlo posadali, a tak Castiel nemal na výber a zaujal miesto oproti Deanovi. Ten mu opätoval ten najkrajší úsmev, ktorý mu rozšírili kútiky úst. Keď si ich pri tejto príjemnej činnosti všimol Gabriel, povzbudzujúco zapískal, čo ich donútilo sklopiť zrak. 

,,Naozaj musím byť tohoto súčasťou? Veď túto maškarádu máme skoro každý týždeň," zašomral Alfie podráždene, jeho matka sa na neho pozrela, akoby práve povedal hanlivé slovo.  
,,Áno musíme, Samandriel," vyštekla po ňom jeho matka, ,,oslavujeme predsa úspech tvojho brata, vari nie si hrdý na jeho dobré počínanie?" 

,,No na to som veľmi hrdý, normálne kypím hrdosťou, nevidíš ako mu tlieskam," na dôraz jeho slov začal tlieskať, ,,kde sú tie konfety? Veď predsa oslavujeme, no nie? Škoda len, že som neobjednal ohňostroj..." 

Alfie by bol aj pokračoval, ak by k nemu nepodišiel Lucifer, ktorý práve prechádzal okolo, a nevlepil mu poriadny pohlavok. ,,Takto sa správať k matke?! K žene, ktorá ťa počala a dala ti život?! Mal by si šúchal nohami, keď dospelí rozprávajú." 

,,Lebo vy sa správate dospelo, akurát len riešite telenovelu milostného vzťahu Castiela a Samovho brata. Fakt vyspelé ti poviem..." 

,,SAMANDRIEL, už stačilo!" Vstúpil do konverzácie a vzápätí ju aj ukončil otec týchto detí. Zamračil sa a pozrel sa na Alfieho pohľadom, spred ktorého by sa aj Dean snažil ujsť. Alfie každému z hádky opätoval pohľad, radšej sa rozhodol mlčať a posadil sa. 

Keď sa Dean pozrel na Castiela, zistil, že je úplne červený. Dean sa to snažil skryť pod kopulou mužskej hrdosti.  
Všetci sa pustili do jedla bez jediného slova. Nikto sa po otcovom zákroku neopovážil povedať ani hlásku. Kým tak sám nevykonal. 

,,Vítam vás u nás, Sam a Dean. Sme potešení, že ste prijali naše pozvanie na večeru. Pevne dúfam, že sa tu cítite príjemne. Mimochodom, volám sa Chuck - so Samom sme sa síce stretli už veľmi dávno, ale tak slušnosť káže," predstavil sa Chuck v jednoduchosti a prívetivo sa na Deana usmial.

,,Takže Dean," začala Maya bez váhania do trápneho ticha, ,,čo si zatiaľ robil, kým si bol preč od rodiny?"

Dean nasucho prehltol - bude musieť klamať.  
,,Uh.. mechanika," zajachtal snažiac sa znieť presvedčivo - zdalo sa, že sa mu to podarilo. 

,,Ako Bobby?" spýtala sa nadšene. 

,,Áno... presne ako Bobby," prikývol Dean zatiaľ čo Sam mu venoval pohľad, o ktorom Dean nevedel, čo znamená. 

,,A to preto si sa nemohol ozvať celé štyri roky?" 

,,Maya!"

,,Len sa pýtam," bránila sa nevinne. 

,,To sa pýtam aj ja seba samého," šepol Dean pre seba. ,,Popravde vám nepoviem konkrétny dôvod. V tej dobe som neuvažoval, chopil som sa každej možnosti, ktorá sa mi naskytla, aby som si vybudoval kariéru. No po čase mi to prestalo dávať zmysel a tak som usúdil, že sa vrátim domov, kde budem šťastnejší. A aj tak je," usmial sa na Sama úprimným úsmevom, za ktorým sa skrývalo veľa starostí a hlavne stud. 

,,Sme radi, že si sa rozhodol správne. Nikto by nemal unikať od rodiny," povedala Maya rozvážne. Určite vie, o čom hovorí. ,,Budeme sa snažiť ti to spríjemniť, aby si to náhodou nerozmyslel." 

,,Casandra sa o to určite postará," Balthazar šepol Jimmymu, ktorý sa začal potichu chichotať ako školáčka. Ani jeden z nich nemal poňatia, že neboli dostatočne tichí, a tak ich počula takmer celá rodina vrátane Castiela, ktorý bol opäť červený ako paprika. 

,,Môžeš mu ukázať svoje PizzaMan zručnosti, Cassie," doberal si ho Gabriel. Castiel mu poslal škaredý pohľad.

,,Prestaňte, nie ste vôbec vtipní," sykol Castiel, zatiaľ čo oni sa opäť len zasmiali.

,,Ale Cassiee, všetci vieme, že po tom túžiš," Jimmy naňho koketne žmurkol, zatiaľ čo Castiel sa opäť len zamračil.

Dean odpočúval celý ich rozhovor a celkom z neho stratil reč. 

,,O čom sa rozprávate?" spýtal sa jemný hlások Rachel, ktorá sedela vedľa Balthazara, doposiaľ ignorujúc ich konverzáciu, no teraz bola viac ako zaujatá.

,,Milostný život Cassieho - nič čo by ťa zaujímalo, krpaňa," Rachel sa na Jimmyho zamračila a pokúsila sa ho kopnúť do kolena, avšak namiesto neho trafila Balthazara, ktorý zasyčal od bolesti.

,,Viem, že hovoríte o Castielovi a Dhenovi," povedala povrchne a Sam sa nad tým uchechtol.

,,Deanovi," opravil ju Dean, Rachel si ho však nevšímala.

,,A viem, že si z neho robíte srandu, pretože Castiel ľúbi Dhena rovnako ako Gabe ľúbi Sama..."

,,RACHEL!" skríkol po nej Castiel zúfalo a schoval si hlavu do dlaní. Maya to všetko pozorovala a nespokojne krútila hlavou, pretože vážne boli toto jej deti?

,,Mohli by ste s tým naozaj prestať. Už nemáte päť rokov, aby ste sa správali ako v škôlke," pokarhala svoje deti. ,,To, čo je alebo nie je medzi Castielom a Deanom, je ich osobná vec, do ktorej vám nič nie je," ukončila túto debatu. 

Čochvíľa všetci dovečerali, večera sa ukončila debatou medzi Chuckom a Michaelom - bolo vidno, aký je Chuck naňho pyšný, čo vyvolalo spätnú reakciu v Luciferovi. 

,,Už môžem ísť?" zvolal Alfie na čo Maya len unavene prikývla. Alfie sa vytratil do svojej izby.  
,,Väčšinou sa tak nespráva - asi si len uvedomil, že nemôže mať všetko," oznámila Maya Deanovi len aby sa nepovedalo a vyplnila ticho, pustila sa do umývania všetkého toho riadu. 

Takmer všetci sa pobrali do obývacej miestnosti, vrátane Sama a Gabriela, ktorí sa uvelebili na gauči. V jedálni ostali už len Maya, Dean a Castiel. Maya takmer vycítila to napätie medzi nimi dvoma a radšej sa taktiež pobrala do obývačky, nechávajúc ich samých.

,,Prepáč mi to divadielko, ktoré predviedli moji bratia," šepol k nemu Castiel placho, ,,mrzí ma, že si sa kvôli mne stal terčom výsmechu od nich. Vieš, nikdy si nenechajú ujsť moment, aby ma potupili."

,,Poznám to lepšie ako vlastné topánky, ver mi - keď som bol ešte na strednej, taktiež si ma všetci z partie v kuse doberali. Občas to vie byť pekne otravné," Dean sa naňho jemne usmial, keď ho prichytil ako naňho zíza, ,,ale na druhej strane dúfam, že mali aspoň v niečom pravdu."

,,Ako to myslíš?" zajachtal Castiel a robil sa na hlúpeho.

,,Rád by som ťa totiž pozval na jedno miesto, kde som strávil detstvo - koná sa tam večierok. A tak som dúfal..že by si tam išiel so mnou," prehodil Dean nervózne a s nádejou v hlase. Keď sa naňho Castiel usmial tým jeho očarujúcim úsmevom, hneď vedel, že má vyhraté.

,,Veľmi rád," odvetil jemnejším hlasom ako zvyčajne, na čo sa Dean len usmial.

Kdesi v pozadí začul hlasy Castielových bratov, ktorí ho povzbudzovali - to však v danej chvíli nebolo podstatné.

**Author's Note:**

> Čochvíľa vyjde druhý a zároveň posledný diel tejto uletenej fanfikcie, kde sa dozvieme ako dopadlo rande casa a deana :D ♥


End file.
